Am I Doomed To Be Alone?
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Erica, A.k.a Numbuh 0.6/7, has suffered for a long period of her life and lost the people she cared for. Will she be able to save them or will she be doomed to be alone? DavidXOC, BruceXAshley, LennyXConstance, FannyXPatton KukiXWally, AbbyXHoagie and eventual NigelXRachel.
1. Bio

Name: Erika

Numbuh: 0.6(formerly), 7(currently)

Looks: Blue-black hair, dark blue eyes, pale.

Age: 9

Personality: Happy, loving, warm(formerly)/cold, lonely, distance, suicidal(currently), smart, active.

Residency: Sector Z treehouse (formerly), Delightful mansion(currently).

Outfit(forced to wear by Father): A white sailor-like dress with sky blue stripes and a matching scarf with white Mary Jane shoes and pink socks.

Outfit(worn when not in the Delightful Mansion): A blue off the shoulder T-shirt depicts a yellow bear with a red guitar and two white and black lightning bolts is worn on top of a white tank top striped with mauve and green. A denim miniskirt with small amounts of ripped material all over, randomly placed. Including the material that is ripped to reveal a bright red heart under it. A single, tiny button is at the center of the waist band, while two buttons rest on the right side. On her feet are blue and white sneakers worn with black stockings that have big yellow, blue, and red stars randomly placed(Look at Pretty Rhythm Pop Stones: Guitar Bear T-Shirt, Heart Denim Mini Skirt and Colorful Star Tights & Sneakers).

Relations: Classified

KND position: Bubble Master/medic

Sector: Z(formerly), V(currently)

Weapon: B.U.B.B.L.E.W.A.N.D(Bubbling Utility Best Blasts Losers Expending Wicked Awesome Node Devices).

History: Not much is known about Erika's family except her mother supposedly died while she on a cruise when Erika was 3. From then to the age 5, her father neglect her and left her alone. One day, she is found crying by a young boy named David. He helps and introduces her to his friends; Bruce, Ashley, Lenny and Constance. The 6 of them become close friends and they encourage her to enlist in KND. She does and is given the title of KND operative Numbuh 0.6 and is placed in Sector Z. For 5 years, they work at fighting against the adults and become the best Sector of the KND. However, the mission to Father's mansion was the mission that ended Erika's happiness. Her team is captured and permanently Delightfulized by Father, while she manages to escape. She is stationed on Moonbase for a while before being transferred to Sector V and given the new title of Numbuh 7. She hides her dark secrets from everyone, fearful of what will happen if they are discovered.

* * *

 **Ok. I'm going to attempt to type using my tablet. It will take a while for me to get things up since I'm not use to it, but I'll try. Also, would like help giving my weapon's name a meaning. One more thing, I plan on doing a Pokémon crossover with this story. Erika's VA is Alex C** **azares who voices Lily in the dubbed version of Smile Precure.**


	2. Nightmare

My Pov

 _It was happening again. I was having the same nightmare. I stood in front of Father's mansion. My legs were shaking and a knot was developing in my stomach. I didn't want to be here._

 _"Numbuh 0.6!" A voice whispered. I snapped my head around to_ _Numbuh 0.5, Constance,_ _who we at times called Connie_ _._ _"Stay focused."_

 _"I'm trying, Numbuh 0.5, but it's hard. You all know how this place scares me to death." I said. I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Numbuh 0.2, David._

 _"We know Numbuh 0.6, but this is a chance for you to face your fears." David said. I nodded, swallowed my fear and we charged into the mansion. I spent several days examining the mansion's structure and learning where possible traps could be. Thankfully I did, since Numbuh 0.3, Ashley, set off one._

 _"Look out!" I yelled. I tackled her to the ground, just as 3 spikes shot up from where she had been standing._

 _"Thanks, Numbuh 0.6." Ashley said. We proceed deeper into the mansion. We were getting closer. I knew we were because the amount of traps were increasing. I made the mistake of taking a wrong step and causing a large, steel weight to drop down toward me. I felt someone tackle me from behind and pushing me out of the way just as the weight made contact with the ground. I looked to see Numbuh 0.4, Lenny._

 _"Are you all right, Numbuh 0.6?" Lenny asked._

 _"Yeah. Thanks, Numbuh 0.4." I said._ _Soon, we came toward six different corridors. Our leader Numbuh 0.1, Bruce, made the decision that would lead to the most horrifying thing to ever happen to us._

 _"Alright. Everyone, choose one corridor and inspect it throughly." Bruce said. We each picked a corridor and hurried through them. I hurried through, looking through each of the rooms carefully and going onto the next room. I stopped to catch my breath._

 _"Something's not right... This all seems too easy." I said to myself. I heard a clatter behind me. I grabbed the handle of my B.U.B.B.L.E.W.A.N.D, pressed the green button and switch, pulled out the wand, turned and swung it. Small, green bubbles of goo shot from my wand and hit the wall. My wand was designed to where I could select 6 types of bubbles(goo, hot sauce, chocolate bubblegum, water and soap) and selected 4 different sizes(small, medium, large and humongous). I looked to see that Father's cat had bumped into a table and caused the vase on it to move._ _I sighed. That's when I heard yelling and struggling from further down the hall. That was my team. My feet grew wings and flew down the hall. I found myself in a lab._

 _"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Erika. How wonderful it is to see you." A mocking voice said. All types of chills and shivers went up my spine. I turned around and saw a devil himself, Father._

 _"I'd like to say the feeling's mutual, but I was taught not to lie." I said, mocking him. That cause him to get angry. He flared up and started yelling._

 _"Oh, that's right! Little Miss Smart-Mouth! I've had it up to here with you! You were my first test subject of my Delightfulization Chamber, but apparently it didn't have any effect." Father said, fuming._

 _"Of course not. The power on it was weak enough for me to resist it." I said._

 _"Yes, I know. But, I've fixed those mistakes and improved the chamber!" Father exclaimed. looked and saw the Delightfulization Chamber and the fact it looked different than before. I jumped away Father and had my weapon at the ready._

 _"Yeah, but you're not tricking me into that thing again." I said. That's when Father started laughing maniacally._

 _"I don't have any use for you anymore! I've found even better test subjects." Father said, pointing at the chamber._ _I looked and saw something that made my heart halt. My team was inside of that thing!_

 _"NO!" I screamed. Father shot a fireball at me, knocking me against a wall._

 _"You had your chance to be a perfect and delightful child, but now... you're going to sit there and watch as I turn your little friends into my delightful children!" Father yelled. He pulled down the lever, turning the machine on. Father knocked my weapon away and kept me pinned to the floor, while I heard my teamates and best friends scream in pain. Tears started streaming down my face. Suddenly, the machine started sputtering and shaking uncontrollably. My friends_ _screams intensified as the lights of the chamber grew brighter. I managed to kick Father off me and ran to the chamber. I saw David's face appear in the small window._

 _"Erika, stay back!" David cried. I came to sudden halt. "Don't come any closer! If you come any closer, you could turn into a delightfulized zombie or worse!"_

 _"But, David-" I said, choking back tears._

 _"Never give up! Don't ever give up! Keep fighting! Don't let the adults win!" David said. That chamber became cloaked in light and expolded. I was forced back and slammed into a wall. As my consciousness faded, I saw a large shadow coming toward me._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I woke up and follow myself in a large, luxurious bed. I looked and saw I wasn't wearing my Sector Z attire anymore. I was wearing a blue nightdress with dark ribbon lining the top and waist, puffed sleeves and lace lining the hem. I touched my head and felt bandages. I thought at first I was back at the treehouse, but then I realized this wasn't my room and these weren't my pjs. I got out of bed, only to fall on the floor. I started crawling to the window. I grabbed the windowsill and pulled myself up. I looked out the window and saw I was in Father's mansion._

 _"What am I doing here?!" I asked, terrified. I heard the door behind me open. I turned and saw Father standing, arms crossed and looking smug. "What happened to my team? What did you do to them?!"_

 _"Now, now. Your siblings are just fine. In fact, they're the one's who have been taking care of you these past couple of weeks. Kids, your sister is awake!" Father said. I looked at him confused, but then my confusion turned to horrified shock. I saw my team appear in the doorway. However, they had changed. Each of them was paler with icy, light blue eyes. David's hair was covering his eyes, Lenny was wearing a football helmet and Constance had her hair in braided pigtails and wore glasses. They were all wearing school uniforms; the boys_ _wore blue uniforms with gray badges, red ties and brown shoes, and the girls wore white sailor-like dresses with sky blue stripes and matching scarfs with white Mary Jane shoes and pink socks._

 _"Hello sister. We are so glad to see that you are well again." they all greeted._ _I slumped to ground. My best friends... the people who had given me hope and courage... had been Delightfulized. They walked over to me and embraced me. I tensed up and shivered. They let go of me and left the room. Father walked over to me and knelt down._

 _"Now listen. You can either live here and obey my rules or leave and never see them again." Father said. I didn't say anything. I just silently nodded my head. "Good. Now, get dressed. It's time for lunch."_

I snapped awake and screamed. I panted and looked around. I was still here. I looked at my clock and it read: 6:30. I might as well get up. I got up, put on my robe and went to the bathroom. I took a shower, dried my hair, got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen.


	3. Knightbrace

**Operation T.E.E.T.H.:** " **Tooth Extracting Enemy Terrorizes Headquarters". Also, Erica's VA is Alex Cazares, who voices Lily in the dubbed version of Smile Precure, Glitter Force.**

* * *

My Pov

It was final days of summer vacation and I had spent my summer reading, drawing and swimming. Also, I had been aiding Sector V of the Kids Next Door. I was of course still part of the KND and Father wasn't going to change that. Right now, I was peacefully reading a Pokémon handbook(yes, I was obsessed with Pokémon). I was on the page with Eevee and its 8 evolutions, when I heard my doorknob turning. I threw the book under my bed and grabbed the copy of _'The Black Cauldron'_ that was laying on my nightstand and opened it to a random page. The door opened to reveal my "siblings", the Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

"Oh, it's just all of you." I said, flatly. I put the boring chapter book down and picked up my handbook.

"Dear sister, why do you insist on staying in your room and avoid being with us?" the DCFDTL asked. Their talking in unison always freaked me out. The reason I didn't want to be near them was because I saw them as a constant reminder of what a weakling and failure I was.

Me: "It's called I like being alone." I said.

"You've been this way for 2 years now. Father doesn't approve of this behavior." the DCFDTL said.

"I've always been this way." I said. They shook their heads in disagreement.

"No, it's those KNDimwits that cause you to act unpolite." the DCFDTL said. I glared at them.

"You want me to be polite? Okay, then would you all please get the hell out of my room?"

"Language." the DCFDTL warned. They left, closing the door behind them. I stuck my tongue out at them. They may have my team's bodies, but as far as was concerned, my team was gone forever. Father told me the reason that the machine had exploded was because it had blown a fuse, causing the power of the machine to increase eleventy-billion fold. It had made the effects of the Delightfulization permanent. There was no way my team could ever be changed back. I went back to reading, when my communicater started beeping. I picked it and opened it. Numbuh 1's face appeared.

"What's up, Numbuh 1?" I asked.

"Numbuh 7, we have a situation. I need for you to get to the treehouse, ASAP!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. This had to be serious if they were calling me in at night, knowing I had a curfew. I pressed the middle of the flower on my vanity, opening the hidden hatch in the middle of my room. I jumped in, sliding down a path until I popped up on the treehouse balcony. My clothes had changed. I now wore a dark purple tank-top with a lilac-colored hibiscus design beneath a small rainbow and the word DANCE. A small row of studs lines the hem, with the bottom formed into many seperate little knots. Around the neck were tiny dot studs, along with a silver chain necklace. It with a black belt-style bracelet below the shoulder, a silver chain, a black bracelet with tiny studs, and a pink bracelet. A gradient pair of shorts composed of pale blue, lilac, and pink depicting a dark purple scene of palm trees. Each cuff was lined in white to match the sweater tied around the waist. Inches above the right knee is a black accessory with tiny white studs. My Mary-Jane's were replaced with dark purple gladiator-style sandals with the wedge foot portion being white in color. A row of tiny silver diamonds goes up the center of each shoe, whole around the ankle is a silver chain(look at Aikatsu; Welcome Coord). My hair was pulled back into a ponytail. This outfit reflected my rebellious side. I ran inisde, but it was pitch-black.

"Guys? Where are you?" I asked. All of sudden, a force from behind me pushed me to the floor. Whoever it was, grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I looked and saw someone dressed in a purple and blue suit and wearing a large, halo-shaped retainer. "Who are you?!"

"I am Knightbrace, the Enamel Avenger!" The man exclaimed. Enamel Avenger? "I've taken it upon myself to right wrongs by forcing kids to brush and floss! Wait a minute." He forced my mouth open. "Your teeth are perfect! They're clean, white and not full of holes! Finally, a kid who brushes like they're suppose to!" He let go of my arm and I hit the floor.

"Not like i have a choice..." I mumbled. The only reason my teeth were healthy and not rotted out like a normal kid's was because Father would be standing over me while I brushed my teeth and would make sure I had brushed every night. Sector V would always try to help with rotting my teeth, but it wouldn't last. That's when I realized my team wasn't in the treehouse. I had carefully crept out of the treehouse and started looking for them. I soon found them at the dentist's office. "What are you all doing here- what in the world happened to all of you?" Numbuh 5 and 2 were tied together to the mouth with dental floss, Numbuh 4 was wearing giant braces and Numbuh 3's teeth were so shiny and bright, it was blinding.

"Some dental-obsessed adult called-" Numbuh 1 begn, but I stopped him.

"Knightbrace. I've met him. Left me alone since my teeth are fine." I said.

"If worse comes to worse, you'll have to handle him." Numbuh 1 said. I glupped. That's when Knightbrace appeared out of nowhere. He attacked each of us, but my team used the dental-based traps Knightbrace had put on them to help pin him down. Numbuh 1 pulled off his mask revealing Mr. Jelly, the candy shop owner. Mr. Jelly went on about how he wanted to be a dentist, but his extreme ideas got him kicked out of school and he was forced to work in his family's candy shop. It drove him over the edge, which is why he became Knightbrace. He then hopped into the dentist chair, causing it to transform into a machine. He used toothpaste to pin Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 and 5 to the walls. "Look out!" Numbuh 1 pushed me out of the way. 3 mouth hooks latched on to his mouth and pulled him toward Knightbrace.

"Numbuh 1!" I exclaimed. I had to do something. That's when I remembered the candy shop was right next door. I busted in and found the 1 thing I knew Mr. Jelly couldn't resist; taffy. I grabbed a long rope of it and ran back to the dentist office. "Hey, Knightbrace! Taste this!" I lassoed the taffy around his head and he tasted it.

"Taffy? Oh, I love taffy!" Jelly exclaimed. He began gobbling it which cause to to get twisted in the machine and jammed it. Numbuh 1 dropped to the ground.

"Numbuh 1!" I exclaimed. I helped pull the hooks out of his mouth.

"Nice work, Numbuh 7." Numbuh 1 said. With a little work, we managed to get the dental floss off Numbuhs 2 and 5 and got the heavy braces off Numbuh 4. As for Numbuh 3, eating candy would get her teeth rotted again.

"I need to head back before Father does a bed check on me." I said. I pressed a button on 1 of my bracelets opening a hatch under my feet. I was back in my room and in my nightgown.

"What was that?" A voice boomed. It was Father. I jumped into bed, closed my eyes and started breathing like I would if I was asleep. I had my back to the door, so I cracked an eye open as the door opened. I saw Father's silhouette. I kept breathing normally. He closed the door and I heard footsteps leading away. I let out a sigh of relief and tried to go to sleep for real.


	4. Lice Infestation

**Operation: L.I.C.E.: Lice Interrupt Cheese Eating.** **Also, for people waiting on Sun and Moon, new batch of news comes out on the 1st of July.**

* * *

My Pov

I was currently with Numbuh 5. And where we were was in my 'home' on a snack run.

"Numbuh 5, remind me why we didn't just go to the deli around the corner from the treehouse?" I asked, afraid of getting caught.

"Because, things taste better when you take 'em from the Delightful Chumps." Numbuh 5 said.

"Sure, but keep in mind that if I'm caught, I'll be grounded into all of eternity!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Numbuh 5's got your back." Numbuh 5 assured. We hurried through the hallways making many turns until we passed one hall and came face-to-face with the Delightful Children.

"Dear me. If it isn't Numbuh 5 from the illustrious Kids Next Door with our little sister, Erika or should we say...Numbuh 7? We don't recall giving Erika premission to invite anyone into our humble home. Sir Toasty will have to chastise you both." the DCFDTL said.

"Time to toast Kids Next Door!" Sir Toasty exclaimed. Numbuh 5 grabbed a fire extinguisher that was placed not too far from us and pointed it at them.

"Don't move." Numbuh 5 warned.

"You think a fire extinguisher is going to help you?" the DCFDTL asked, annoyed.

"Hold on." Numbuh whispered to me. I didn't question her. I grabbed on to her and she pointed the extinguisher hoes down, propelling us in the air and over the Delightful Children. We broke into a run.

"Get them Sir Toasty!" the DCFDTL exclaimed. I could hear the firey knight chasing after us. As we got close to the door, a metal door started sliding down. Numbuh 5 threw the extinguisher and stopped the door from closing. We both slid under the metal door.

"Numbuh 5, your hat!" I exclaimed. She touched her head and then quickly grabbed it.

"Adios Delightful Dorks." Numbuh said.

* * *

DCFDTL's Pov

We heard Numbuh 5 through the door. We smirked as we held her real hat.

"Adios Kids Next Door." we all said. We snickered at the thought of of what was in store for them. Then we all looked at each other. "Although, I do feel bad for our little sister. Well, this will teach her a lesson."

* * *

My Pov

We finally made it back to the treehouse.

"Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 7's got the goods." Numbuh 5 opened her backpack and took out the bag of tortilla chips.

"Tortilla chips. Complements of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Dig in." I said. I poured the chips in a bowl, and pulled the string and cheese came from a large container. We all started chowing down.

"Why didn't you just go to the deli around the corner?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Like I told Numbuh 7, chips taste better when you take 'em from those Delightful Chumps." Numbuh 5 said. Just as she was about to bite into a cheese-covered chip, she started to furiously scratch her head. Then, her hat began expanding. Then, a giant bug burst from the hat and scampered off into a different part of the treehouse.

"That was funny! Do it again." Numbuh 3 said, giddy as can be.

"What was that Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Lice, and not just any kind. These Lice are hungry for hair!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. Most of the hair that covered Numbuh 5's scalp had been eaten away.

"Wait'll I get my hands on that bug! I'm gonna-!" Numbuh 5 fumed.

"Gosh Numbuh 5! You look so... funny! Wait here. I'm gonna go get my camera." Numbuh 3 said, going to her room. I picked up what was left of Numbuh 5's hat. That's when I noticed something was different about it. Being part of Sector Z had made me very observant. Plus, Numbuh 5 had lent me her hat to cover my head and face when I was out past curfew and battling the DCFDTL. It was then I realized that this wasn't her hat.

"Numbuh 5, this isn't your hat! Those Delightful Brats must have switched it before the door closed with this lice-infested one." I said. Numbuh 5 confirmed this. That's when a pricing scream echoed to us.

"Easy Numbuh 2. It's not that surprising." Numbuh 1 said.

"That wasn't me." Numbuh 2 said.

"That came from Numbuh 3's room!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed. We hurried to her room and found that the giant lice had partially to almost completely devoured all of her plush toys. We decided to deal with the lice, especially when it turned out the first one had laid a large amount of eggs that hatched and we're growing fast. A large one came out us. Out of fear, Numbuh 2 threw a bowl of nacho cheese at it. What happened next, could only be described as the scene from the 'Wizard of Oz' where the Wicked Witch of the West melted. We filled large containers with cheese. In order to fill the treehouse and get all of the lice, we had to go to the source and press the panic button.

"Alright team. Move out!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. As we made our way, we lost Numbuhs 2,3 and 4. Soon, only me, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 made it to the source. Numbuh 1 ran from the button, but the first lice, now giant and mutated, popped out of the floor. It grabbed him, but since he had no hair. It threw him to the side and grabbed Numbuh 5.

"Numbuh 7, it's up to you!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed. I thought and remembered the maneuver Numbuh 5 used in the Delightful mansion. I copied the movement and headed to the button. I was mere inches away, when I felt a sharp yank on my hair. The gigantic lice was starting to eat my hair. I dug through my pocket and pulled out a switchblade, a very late birthday present from Father. I grabbed a section of my hair and cut the hair below my clenched fist. I lunged forward and slammed my fist on the button. The entire treehouse filled with cheese. The very next day, we pulled the switcharoo the DCFDTL had pulled with Numbuh 5's hat with Lenny's helmet and juse lIke with Numbuh 5's hat, the helmet was infested with lice.


	5. Zoo of Kids

**Operation: Z.O.O.: Zoologically Obsessed Octogenarian.**

* * *

My Pov

I was currently at the Sector V treehouse, helping out. We had heard the doorbell ring, so Numbuh 1 went downstairs to see who it was. After a while, he came back upstairs.

"Who was at the door Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Some crazy old woman wanting us to come to her stupid kids zoo." Numbuh 1 said.

"Numbuh 5 hates zoos." Numbuh 5 said. I had only been to a zoo once or twice when I was little. Numbuh 4 was asking Numbuh 1 what type of tool to use on a nail(which really shouldn't have been hard to decide)when Numbuh 1 suddenly keeled over. That's when I felt something hit me in my butt and I felt drowsy and fell asleep. I woke up and saw I was in a cage. I rubbed my head and then felt something on my ear. Iooked and saw some kind of tag with the number 7 on it.

"Where are we?" I asked, dazed. I looked and saw other cages filled with kids. What was this place?

"It looks like we're in a zoo! A zoo for kids!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. That's when I heard an all too familiar unison of voices. I looked and saw the DCFDTL in the next cage.

"Brilliant deduction Kids Next Dumb." the DCFDTL said. I noticed that Ashley had a purple tag on her ear.

"Hah! It's about time someone put you Delightful Children From Down The Lane in a cage a long time ago." Numbuh 4 said.

"You mean like... yourself?" the DCFDTL asked.

"Oh, right. I hate it when they do that!" Numbuh 4 huffed. That's when an old woman with a tail came into view. She began telling us about why she started a children's zoo, listed the different 'habitats' and that she was going to feed me and my team to the school bully. I heard the DCFDTL laughing.

"Bon Appétit, Kids Next Door." the DCFDTL said, smirking. I glared at them.

"There's not much time until 2:00. Kids Next Door, spread out!" Numbuh 1 instructed. There wasn't much point introduces trying to look for a way out. Without any 2x4 technology or weapons, any hopes of breaking out of this cage were pretty slim. After a few failed attempts, everyone stopped. "All right. Well, now I suggest that now we... panic!" Everyone but me and Numbuh 5 started yelling and running around the cage. I glanced over at the DCFDTL and saw them shaking their heads. This was one of the once-in-a-blue-moon moments I was with them. It was stupid that my team was panicking and giving up.

"Would y'll just shut up!?" Numbuh 5 shouted. "I can't think between y'll screamin' and their stupid record player. Wait, record player. Ooh, that's it! Numbuh 5's got an idea. But, it involves working with the Delightful Children."

"Are you crazy?! They're the enemy! Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

"Yeah! I ain't doing anything with those freaks!" Numbuh snapped.

"Me neither! Beside, it's lunch time." Numbuh 3 said, eating a fly.

"In a few minutes, we're going to be lunch for a bully. And there's hundreds of kids who need our help." Numbuh 1 said. We decided to work with them. Using the tire swing in our cage and the record player in their cage, we managed to pry a side to each of our cages.

"Thank you very much... Kids Next Door." the DCFDTL said, angrily at first, but then calmly.

"You... are... welcome?" Numbuh 1 said, confused.

"Now... if you don't mind, we _and_ our little sister will be leaving." the DCFDTL said. They Ashley and Bruce grabbed my arm and pulled me along with them. I mentally groaned and waved good-bye. They pushed me into the front of the limo with the driver. We drove back to the mansion. It turned out that they faked their capture and hired that woman to capture and get rid Sector V. Thankfully, Numbuh 2 called me later on to tell me they and the other kids got out. I didn't make any eye-contact with those Delightful Snobs all throughout dinner. I took a bath, brushed my teeth, changed into my new nightdress, which was a pale blue-white slightly ruffled dress with a piece of ruffled material covering the top of the chest. The sleeves were in two layers, and sewn at the top are three rows of sky-blue spheres(Look at PriPara; Sophie Jellyfish Coord, dress only). I got under the covers and turned off my light. I looked at the picture on my nightstand. It was a picture of my 8th birthday. It was the first birthday I had celebrated since my mom disappeared. Sector Z had thrown me a surprise party.

"Good night Bruce, good night Ashley, good night Lenny, good night Constance and good night David." I said, full of melancholy. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I snuggled under the covers, hoping to at least get a good night sleep for the first time in almost 2 years.


	6. Overcoming Difficult Challenges

**Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.: Getting Really Old Will – Upset Plans.**

* * *

My Pov

I was walking home from school when it started raining. I took out and opened my umbrella and held it over me. I got home and heard some talking from the other room. Father was talking to the DCFDTL.

"Now, I want you, my Delightful Children, to go back and destroy those pesky Kids Next Door!" Father yelled.

"Yes Father. May we please borrow the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine?" the DCFDTL asked, politely.

"Fine, but there better not be one scratch on it when you're done." Father warned.

"Yes, Father." the DCFDTL said. My eyes widen in fear. I dropped my umbrella and bolted to Numbuh 1's house. I practically almost went through the door as I bolted pass Numbuh 1's parents and hurried into the treehouse. I burst into the main room, confusing my team.

"Kids Next Door, get ready for a battle!" I exclaimed.

"Numbuh 7, what's wrong?!" Numbuh 1 asked, shocked by my panic.

"The DCFDTL enlisted some help Father and they're on their way here!" I said. That's when I heard their haunting voices.

"Knock, knock..." the DCFDTL called. A large, metal tentacle busted through the door. What followed seemed like hours, but was really mere minutes, was the destruction of Sector V's treehouse and the DCFDTL turned Numbuh 1 into an adult. By the end of it, I was back at the Delightful Mansion and locked in my room like a prisoner. I just sat on the floor, holding my knees and crying. Just like before, I lost people I cared about. I looked at the large mirror that towered over me. I just looked at myself.

 _"How pathetic."_ a voice mocked. I looked around before seeing my reflection smirk and stand up. My reflection warped into a Delightfulized version of myself, with the same sky-blue eyes the DCFDTL had. _"You truly are a pathetic child. Unable to safe and protect any kids, especially those who are the most precious to you."_

"Shut up..." I said in a low voice.

 _"What good are you if you can't even protect your own team? How can you call yourself a Kids Next Door operative when all you do is push away from your life? All you is hide in the shadows of lies."_ the reflection continued.

"Shut up!" I said, louder and more audiable.

 _"Then again, with what you really are, I don't blame you for wanting to hide."_ the reflection said, laughing.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I screamed. I pounded on the mirror until it shattered into hundreds of shards. I sheild myself with my arms as several shards cut my arms. I burst into tears. Not because I was bleeding, but because the hallucination of my reflection was right. I was pathetic. I couldn't save or protect anyone. I looked at my arms, seeing the cuts heal and not leaving any scars. That's when I heard commotion coming from the living room. I opened my door and heard things more clearly. It was Sector V fighting with the DCFDTL. I ran down the stairs and saw them playing tug-of-war with the age-changing cigar, changing from seniors, to teenagers then into babies. That's when I ran to them and yanked the cigar out of their hands. Then they all started bawling. I zapped all of them back to their old selves. Bruce snatched the cigar from my hand.

"Enough! This ends now! Once we've set the age dial to 0, you'll disappear forever! Except you, Erika. When we change you, we'll make you a newborn so Father can raise you again. The **right** way." the DCFDTL said, pointing the device at us. However, an ice cream truck drove through a window. It was Numbuh 1!

"Numbuh 5, remind me to hand out free ice cream after I take care of these creeps. And Numbuh 7, when this is all over, you're going to be moving into the treehouse so you don't have to live here anymore." Numbuh 1 said.

"You got it Mr. Uno!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

"That's Numbuh 1 to you." Then he turned his attention to the DCFDTL. "Alright, you brats. Gimme that device!" Numbuh 1 demanded.

"Why would we give it to you?" the DCFDTL asked.

"Because I'm an adult and goody-goody kids like you have to obey adults. So, gimme." Numbuh 1 demanaded again. They looked at each other.

"No fair!" the DCFDTL whined, handing Numbuh 1 the device.

"Who said life was fair?" Numbuh 1 asked. That's when a light clapping echoed through the room. We all looked to see Father.

"Bravo, Mr. Uno. You managed to outwit a bunch of children. Question is; do you have what it takes to play with the big boys?!" Father exclaimed. This was the toughest battle I had fought in a long time. Numbuh 1 managed to knock Father into the fireplace and blocked it with the piano.

"Guys, we need to help Numbuh 1!" I exclaimed. We all hurried to Numbuh 1's aid.

"I hate crudy pianos! I wish they'd all just blow-" Numbuh 4 said, but was cut off by Father's fire blasting through the piano. Numbuhs 3 and 4 were thrown into the ice cream truck, Numbuhs 2 and 5 were thrown toward the DCFDTL and me and Numbuh 1 were blasted into a wall.

"Bravo Mr. Uno. You now have my full attention!" Father exclaimed. Father shot multiple fireballs at us, but when he struck Numbuh 3 and 4's ice cream, the flames evaporated.

"That's it! Numbuh 1, Ice is his weakness!" I said.

"Guys, over here now!'" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. Numbuh 5 and 2 ran over to us. "Grab every single bit of ice cream in this truck. Kids Next Door, battle stations!" We each sounded off.

"7!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!" We tossed ice cream after ice cream at Father, weakening him until he became enrage and regained his strength. Numbuh 1 managed to find an ice cream tank and covered Father in ice cream, weakening him entirely. Numbuh 2 handed Numbuh 1 the age-changing cigar.

"What're you gonna do with it? Numbuh 2 asked.

"I know exactly what to do with it." Numbuh 1 said. He at first pointed it at the DCFDTL, who then shook in fear. He then turned it to himself and changed back to a 10 year old. "Alright, Delightful Children From Down The Lane. If you or your father ever want your butt kicked, you know where to find us. Come on guys. Let's go home." We went back to what remained of our treehouse. It took a while, but we rebuilt it and, true to his word, Numbuh 1 moved me into the treehouse. Maybe this time I could keep my team safe.

* * *

 **Well, S1 is done. Also, I'd like to have some reviews on I'm doing.**


	7. Delightful Party

**Operation D.A.T.E: Dance Actually Threatens Everyone.**

* * *

My Pov

It felt nice never having to go back to that horrible house. Living in Sector V's treehouse reminded me of happier times. That's when Numbuh 1 called all of us together.

"Kids Next Door, reporting for duty!" Numbuh 3 declared.

"Bad news team. When I opened the Kids Next Door super secret mail this morning, I discovered this." Numbuh said, holding a piece of paper with salad tongs.

"You are corgilly invited to-" Numbuh 5 began, but Numbuh 1 snatched it from her reach.

"Don't touch it!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed.

"Would you relax? It's just an invitation!" Numbuh 5 said.

"An invitation to the Kids All Town Cotillion!" Numbuh 3 squealed.

"We got invited?" Numbuh 2 asked, surprised.

"That's the biggest shindig in town." Numbuh 4 said.

"Read the fine print: With you hosts, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane." Numbuh 1 pointed out. Well, I wasn't going.

"Does that mean we can't go?" Numbuh 3 asked, sadly.

"Of course we're going!" Numbuh 1 snapped. Everyone but me cheered. "We'll go to their little soiree, but not for fun. It will be a mission to find out what those delight full children are up to. We can't be conspicuous... I think first, we'll have to couple up as to avoid drawing attention to our real-" Numbuh 5 leaned on Numbuh 2 while Numbuh 3 and 4 held hands. Numbuh 1 stammered.

"Looks like Nigel Uno needs a date!" Numbuh 2 joked. Everyone looked at me. I shook my head.

"I'm sitting this one out for 2 reasons; 1: I'd rather eat broccoli than set foot in that house again and 2: If a certain someone finds out her boyfriend took another girl to a party, there could be repercussions." I said. Of course, I was referring to Lizzie Devine. She be angry if she found out Numbuh 1 took me to the party.

"Excellent point Numbuh 7, but I will have to ask for your participation in the mission." Numbuh 1 insisted. I sighed, knowing I wasn't getting out this.

"Don't worry. A girl like you should have no problem gettin' a date." Numbuh 5 assured. I guess I could ask _him_ to go with me. I went to my room to get ready. I pulled out my P.I.P.E.R(Phone In Pipe Emergency Radio) and began dialing.

* * *

?'s Pov

My P.I.P.E.R started beeping. I folded open the antenna and answered.

"Hello?" Erika was on the other end. She explained what was going on and how she understood if I didn't want to go. I wanted to keep an eye on her since I knew this was going to be a stressful situation for her. "I'll meet you and Sector V there." I said. I folded the antenna closed and headed home. My mom was ecstatic and my dad was lecturing me, even though I told them I was just going for a friend.

* * *

My Pov

I changed into my new clothes set aside for special occasions. My attire consisted of a light blue/white dress with short sleeves and light blue shoes(Smile Precure; Reika's summer outfit). I rode with Sector V and Lizzie to the Delightful Mansion. We arrived as many parents dropped off there kids.

"Numbuh 7, where's your date?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"He said he'd meet us here." I said. As if on cue, I heard his voice.

"Sorry for being late." Sector V gawked at who was going to accompany me for the evening; the KND Supreme Leader, Numbuh 274(A.K.A. Chad)walked over to us. "Greetings, Sector V."

"N-N-Numbuh 274?! What are you doing here? Sir?" Numbuh 1 asked, nervously.

"I came on the request of Numbuh 7." Numbuh 274 said. Chad walked over to me and put a necklace with a single dark blue pearl around my neck. He offered his arm. "Shall we?" I nodded. I took his arm and we walked into the mansion. I saw the DCFDTL greeted guests as they entered. Then they turned to me.

"My, my, my. If it isn't our little sister, not only dressed appropriately, but with the Kids Next Door Supreme Leader. How surprising." the DCFDTL said, tauntingly. Chad pulled me with him into the ballroom.

"You holding up okay?" Numbuh 274 asked. I nodded. "Good. Erika, the necklace I gave you is a communicator. Once the party settles, we need to spread out and look for anything suspicious." After an hour or so, we quietly snuck out of the ballroom and started looking around, but found nothing. We decided to go back to the ballroom only to just Numbuh 1 and Lizzie.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. That's when I noticed a flash from a back room. Lizzie dragged Numbuh 1 into the other room while Chad and followed, but didn't go in. We peeked from behind the curtains. Instead of a camera, there was a large ray gun. "Numbuh 1! Lizzie! Watch out!" Numbuh 1 pushed Lizzie out of the way just as the DCFDTL fired the laser.

"Erika, Erika, Erika. Always ruining our fun." the DCFDTL said . We ran to Numbuh 1's side.

"That's not just any laser, is it? It's a-" Numbuh 274 began.

"A neruo-suggestion ray. You 3 know your optical mind-control devices. But, we're afraid that puts you all sadly in the minority." the DCFDTL said. The curtains pulled aside to reveal the other guests had been Delightfulized. We started running through the house, as more delightfulized guests popped out of rooms. Among them was Sector V. We managed to find an unoccupied closet and hid. I fell to the floor, gasping. Seeing Sector V Delightfulized was causing me to flash back to that day. Chad knew it too. He started shaking me.

"Numbuh 7! Numbuh 7, snap out of it!" Numbuh 274 cried. I was shaking, but Lizzie was more concerned with getting a picture of her and Numbuh 1 than with our current situation. Just as the door behind us opened, Lizzie took a picture, which countered the ray's effect and turned Sector V and others back to normal. Numbuh 1 took Lizzie camera and started changing everyone back. Lizzie became angry and complained that Numbuh 1 had taken everyone's picture but theirs. He got angry and yelled at her before going after the DCFDTL. The rest of us evacuated the guests while Lizzie went to find Numbuh 1. "Are you okay?" I would have said yes, but then I'd be lying.

"No." I said. Suddenly, the DCFDTL, Numbuh 1 and Lizzie came running out of the mansion just as it exploded. The explosion set off a barrage of fireworks. Chad took me back to the treehouse. I didn't get much sleep.


	8. Infiltration

**Operation F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E:** **Facing Unpleasant Girl's Insulting Taunts Isn't Very Enjoyable.**

* * *

My Pov

It was a nice day out so we all decided to go swmiming athe this small shore. My swimsuit was milk white with slighty dark pearl pink lining the top, leg holes and the straps being the same color. However, when we arrived, there was a wreckage of a **S.C.A.M.P.E.R.** ( **Shabby Camper Actually Makes Perfect Emergency Rescue-mabob** ). While the others went to play, I swam to the wreckage to look for the pilots. Soon, I found them; Numbuhs 58 and 59.

"Are both of you alright?!" I asked.

"We're fine, Numbuh 7..." Numbuh 58 groaned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were taking Numbuh 203 to decommissioning when we messed with several wires, causing us to crash. Now, he's escaped." Numbuh 59 explained. I threw one arm of each of them over my shoulder and help each of them walk. I then heard the all too familiar screeching voice of the decommissioning officer, Numbuh 86.

"You two! Start lookin' through the wreckage! Numbuh 86 barked.

"Numbuh 7 is already on it." Numbuh said.

"Tipical of a boy! Having a girl doin' your job for you!" Numbuh 86 snapped. I came out with the pilots.

"I found them!" I said.

"Good work, Numbuh 7. At least SOMEONE'S doing their job!" Numbuh 86 said. I knew that Numbuh 86 was going to be on the boys like crazy. Suddenly, her ship began taking off. Numbuh 206 hijacked it and flew off. Numbuh 86 barked at the boys to fly after him. I changed into the new outfit Numbuh 3 and 5 had picked out for me. The outfit consisted of a lilac and white plaid print dress with pale lilac ruffles over the shoulder. The neck was lined with hot pink ribbon and stitching. Depicted on the left of the chest were two daisies and a small sunflower sewn to a pink bow, while on the right of the skirt were daisies and three bows, one pink, one lilac, and one denim blue with a pink flower. Pale pink hearts circled the bottom of the dress. I carried a woven purse over my right shoulder with a tiny hot pink bow on the flap and a sunflower on the side. I wore with two bracelets on my right wrist. On my feet were pale tan cork wedge sandals with a lilac striped strap adorned with a denim blue bow and three flowers, one white daisy, one hot pink daisy, and a sunflower. The heel and thin strap before it were also striped, while the toe was hot pink. The socks I wore with them were pink heart pattern tulle with a white flower-shaped cuff(Look at Aikatsu Star; Cotton Lavender Coord).

"Stay on his tail Numbuh 2." Numbuh 1 said. After many twists and turns, we saw where Numbuh 206 was going; the Delightful Mansion.

"Oh no! He's headed for the Delightful Mansion!" I exclaimed.

"Numbuh 206 knows all about the Kids Next Door's plans to infiltrate their headquarters with our best spy! Once he gets there, he'll tell them everything!" Numbuh 86 said. She snapped at Numbuh 4 to fire, but he told her that he had to line up the points of target and missile. She didn't listen and fired anyway. The missile only managed to blow off a tailpiece. The tailpiece then hit the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, causing it to spin out of control and diving down. We all managed to ejected and parachuted down to the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Numbuh 7, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3! We'll track Numbuh 206 on foot."

"What about us?" Numbuh asked, angrily.

"Why don't you three try guarding that dandelion from adult activity. If you can manage to do that." Numbuh 86 asked, mockingly. Numbuh 86 always got on my nerves. She would always give the boy operatives a hard time. The only ones who she didn't seem to snap at were Numbuh 274 (obvious reasons) and a Numbuh 60, Patton. I had this strange feeling she liked him, but wasn't aware of it yet. We snuck up to the mansion and saw Numbuh 206 sneaking through a window. We followed him through the window. We each took a part of the mansion to inspect. I went to my old room. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. I noticed my Sector Z picture on my desk. I hurried, grabbed a small backpack and began filling it with things that were mine. Then, I heard a small meow and squeak. I looked to see my cat, Madeline, and my hamster Genevieve.

"Hi, girls. I'm sorry I left you. I'm on an important mission right now, but go wait by the front door and I'll take you back to the treehouse." I said. They nodded. Madeline picked up Genevieve and walked downstairs. I went back to my search each and heard Numbuh 86's voice. I hurried in that direction. I saw she had Numbuh 206 pinned. That's when the bathroom door to reveal the DCFDTL.

"Don't move!" Numbuh 86 yelled.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the DCFDTL asked, confused. She kept yelling at them to put their hands up. When they finally did, Bruce was holding a jar which contained their toenails. I was aware of this, but frankly, I'd seen worse. Of course, Numbuh 86 freaked out. Numbuh 206 kicked her to the DCFDTL. She knocked into them, causing the jar to fly into the air. I dove for the jar and caught it, causing it to only bump against the the floor. Numbuh 86 freaked out, despite me saving the jar and keeping her from being covered in toenails. I noticed a set of brown and pink slippers in front of me. I looked up to see the DCFDTL standing over me.

"Uh... hi?" I said, nervously. They bent down and took the jar from me.

"Thank you Erika." the DCFDTL said. I got up and walked Numbuh 86 back to the front door. Numbuh 5 and 3 joined me and we saw the boys.

"One fugitive, wrapped up and ready to go." Numbuh said.

"That's impossible! There's no way I'm letting you take credit for my capture!" Numbuh 86 snapped. Numbuh 86 grabbed Numbuh 206 and dragged him outside to a ship. Wait, that looked like Numbuh 362's.

"Wait, we all helped out on this. Boys and girls." Numbuh 5 said.

"Don't worry, Numbuh 5. I'll make sure you, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 7 get credit." Numbuh 86 said.

"We don't want it unless the boys get credit too." I said.

"Suit yourselves. Oh, by the way Numbuh 7, you're needed on Moonbase." Numbuh 86 said. I hopped in the ship with Numbuh 86. I heard a meow. I saw my cat and hamster.

"Guys, can you take Madeline and Genevieve to the treehouse?" I asked.

"Of course!" Numbuh 3 said. She picked them both up and Numbuh 86 started the ship. We got Moonbase and it turned out it hadn't been Numbuh 206 The Boys Had caught, Numbuh 362, Rachel, who had gone to steal the DCFDTL'S plans. Thankfully, Numbuh 86 had taken credit for the capture and was be chewed out by Numbuh 362. After being, informed of a mole in the enemy camp and how we were going to meet up with them in a few days, I went back to the treehouse.


	9. A Deceiver In Our Midst

**Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R: Unusual New Defector Eagerly Reveals Coffee Operation's Vital Enemy Relevance.**

* * *

My Pov

Well, we were all going to die. We had been chained to an iceberg by the DCFDTL. Now, we were about to be knocked into subzero temperature water to either drown or freeze.

"Alright team. We can get out of this. Don't lose hope." Numbuh 1 said.

"Oh, no problem. Because Numbuh 5 gave up hope a long time ago!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed. We all struggled to break free, but it was no use. Well, this was how I was going to go out. I thought back on my choice of having never told anyone about what happened to Sector Z. Now, they'll be stuck in those Delightful prisons forever. The DCFDTL's ship rose to our level.

"Well, well, well. It looks like this is it, Kids Next Doom. What do you say we break the ice?" the DCFDTL said. The two flails attached to ship began to swing rapidly. I shut my eyes, hoping the flails killed me before the freezing water could. Suddenly, the flails stopped. I could hear the DCFDTL from the outside and noticed Lenny's voice was absent.

"Lenny, what are you doing?" the DCFDTL asked.

"Uh... Activating the hammer whacky thing?" Lenny said, confused.

"That's not the hammer whacky thing! That's the-" The DCFDTL said, before the rockets turned upward and shot the ship upward. Well, Lenny's mistake saved us.

"Anyone bring a 2x4 technology chain cutter?" Numbuh 1 asked. Numbuh 2 cut us free and we flew off in the **C.O.O.L.B.U.S( _Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously- Boasts Unbeatable Speed_ )**. "Steady as she goes, Numbuh 2. I don't want anymore surprises until we get home." But, we were in for a surprise. Numbuh 35 had flew after us and told us Global Command wanted us on Moonbase. Pronto. Numbuh 2 piloted the C.O.O.L.B.U.S to the Moonbase. "Kids Next Door operatives 1 through 5 and 7 reporting for duty."

"At ease, guys. And welcome to Moonbase. As I'm sure you've heard we have a spy in the enemy camp." Numbuh 274 said.

"Only rumors." Numbuh 1 replied.

"Well, they're true. I want you to share our top secret files with him." Numbuh 274 said. Chad handed Numbuh 1 a plank-fashion briefcase with a bike chain and several locks attached to it.

"I understand." Numbuh 1 took the case. "So, who's the mole?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I am." a familiar monotone voice said. I froze. The person stepped out of the shadows to reveal Lenny. Lenny took off his helmet, revealing his hair was neatly combed and he wore a mouthpiece, which is why his speech sounded funny. Numbuh 4 tackled him to the ground, grabbing Lenny's jacket and shirt with his mouth like a rabid dog. Me, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 274 ran and tried to pull Numbuh 4 off him.

"Numbuh 4, stand down! I said... stand down!" Numbuh 274 commanded. We finally managed to pull Numbuh 4 off Lenny. I helped Lenny to his feet.

"Thank you, Erika." Lenny said.

"Are you nuts?! He's one of the crudy Delightful Children!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed.

"He was undercover, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 274 said.

"Correct. I've saved your lives countless times." Lenny scowled.

"He's right Numbuh 4. We wouldn't have survived that iceberg if hadn't been for Lenny." I said. I was unknowingly gripping onto Lenny's arm.

"Yeah, well... I still don't like it." Numbuh 4 said. Lenny looked at me with a blank stare.

"Um... Erika? You can let go of my arm now." Lenny said. I let go quickly, feeling a flustered to have gripped his arm like that. Lenny explained that he had a plan to cut off the DCFDTL coffee supply. My heart was pounding a bit. Could Lenny actually be back to normal, or at least getting there? I felt Chad grab my shoulder. He leaned in close whispered in my ear.

"Numbuh 7, I would highly advise you sit this mission out." Numbuh 274 whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just highly advise it." He repeated.

"I'll be fine." I said. I followed everyone to the chopper we'd use. We traveled aways across the ocean before coming to the Coffee Drilling Rig. I had been aware of this place for a while and knew this is where the Delightful Children got their coffee. As we got closer the others, along with Lenny, impersonated the DCFDTL and very well too. However, the boss in charge of the rig was on to us and ordered his men to attack.

"They're on to us! Do you guys happen to have a Plan B?" Lenny asked.

"The Kids Next Door always have a Plan B." Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 1 slammed his fist down on the Plan B button. The chopper broke in two, revealing our real transportation vehicle, the **S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D(Super Underwater Boat SwimsTerrifically Around Nautical Defenses And Rarely Decompresses)**. We went underwater to avoid any attacks. "Run silent, run deep Numbuh 2."

"Aye aye, Captain." Numbuh 2 replied

"Numbuh 5, you've got a 5 minute window to cap that coffee." Numbuh 1 informed her. Numbuh 5 suit up to go out into the ocean.

"I'm on it." Numbuh 5 assured. I sat behind Lenny. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Could he be coming back to his senses? If so, then maybe the others would too. I gently tapped him on the shoulder. He half-turned.

"Yes, Erika?" Lenny asked.

"Um... How do I ask you this...? Are you... okay?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm perfectly fine." Lenny answered, nonchalantly.

Me: "No. What I mean is-" I said, but was cut off by Numbuh 3.

"Hey! Who ordered coffee?" Numbuh 3 asked. Lenny looked and his eyes grew wide.

"That's not coffee. It's a delightful depth charge!" Lenny exclaimed.

"Wow! You really know a lot about coffee-based weaponry." Numbuh 1 said, amazed.

"Why thank you. The science behind-" Lenny began, but was cut iff by he charge going off, causing an impact against the S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D and then a second one on the other side. Soon, multiple charges were being launched at us. One knocked me out of my seat, but Lenny grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. "I've got you." I blushed a little. This was the closest I'd been to Lenny since he and the others had been Delightfulized.

"We're taking on too much water! I've gotta take her up." Numbuh 2 said. As we rose to the surface, Numbuh 5 had been forced out into the ocean. We surfaced and we're immediately surrounded. We were forced on to the rig and we're confronted by the boss, Cuppa Joe.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Kids Next Door. It seems the Delightful Children overestimated your abilities!" Cuppa Joe snapped. Lenny scoffed at his comment.

"We're the best there is." Lenny said

"Do I know you?" Cuppa Joe asked. He must not have recognized Lenny without his helmet.

"Not really, but let me introduce myself." Lenny said. Lenny lunged at Cuppa Joe, but he was running on so much coffee, he zipped out of the way, causing Lenny to hit the ground. I ran to him. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's okay Lenny. You did what you could." I said. Suddenly, a large spout of coffee erupted from a pipe and with was Numbuhs 5. Her glass helmet had broken and she was now hiped up on coffee. She faced off against Cuppa Joe and managed to trap him in whipped cream, but ended sick from the caffeine rush. We hurried to her.

"Now that we're rid of the boss, let's get out of here before the Delightful Children get here." Numbuh 4 said. I was on board with that. I didn't want them taking Lenny back. However, I heard their haunting, monotone voices.

"Silly Kids Next Door. We've been here all along." the DCFDTL said.

"You don't scare us, Delightful Dorks!" Numbuh 1 yelled.

"Oh really?" A large part of the coffee rig turned into a large robot. "Now do we scare you?" the DCFDTL asked.

"Y-yes." Numbuh 2 said, shaking.

"No! Because we have a little surprise of our own." Numbuh 1 said. Lenny stepped forward and Numbuh 1 handed him the case of files.

"Lenny?!" the DCFDTL exclaimed.

"Ha! In your face Delightful Losers! Your boy Lenny here double-crossed you!" Numbuh 4 mocked. They didn't seem concerned.

"Well, Lenny... Did everything go according to plan?" the DCFDTL asked.

"Oh, yes." I felt my heart drop as Lenny's mouthpiece transformed into his helmet, once again covering his face. "Everything went exactly as planned." Lenny said. Numbuh 4 went to grab him, but Lenny rocketed up to the other Delightfuls and merged back with them.

"You didn't think we'd ever part, did you? Oh, Derek! Please show these children the exit." the DCFDTL said. The large robot grabbed us and threw us into the ocean. However, Numbuh 274 had been waiting for us. It turns out that everyone but me and Numbuh 4 knew not to trust Lenny. And the case of 'secret files' was actually a popcorn bomb. Chad had been right about me sitting this mission out. I laid on my bed, crying. Then, I heard beeping. I dug through my small bag and found my compact. I opened it and lightly tapped the glass, causing it to ripple like water. The face of a young girl appeared. The only person who made me feel better after a day like today.

"I sensed you were sad." the girl said.

"I'm always sad. I just had one of those days." I said.

"Well, if you feel you can't turn to anyone, you can always turn to me." the girl said.

"I know. You're the only one who's able to cheer me up." I said.

"Don't worry. Things will get better one day. I promise." the girl said.

"I highly doubt it. But thanks for cheering me up." I said. Her face disappeared from the mirror and I closed the compact.


	10. Sadness & Happiness

**Operation E.N.D:** **Everyone Nearly Decommissioned. Also, I'm jumping in like at the end since I'm going to add more to this chapter.**

* * *

My Pov

I was trying to process everything that had happened in the last couple of hours. First, both Genevieve and Madeline both died from different causes(Genevieve died of old age and Madeline had fallen out of the treehouse),someone hacked into the Kids Next Door database and had gotten several sectors decommissioned even though they were no where near 13. Everyone in Sector V, but me and Numbuh 1, had been decommissioned and the person behind it had turned out to be the Supreme Leader and one of a few people who had looked out for me since I joined the KND, Numbuh 274. Right now, me and Numbuh T(Numbuh 2's younger brother Tommy)were tied up in the shuttle pod Chad stole. I looked at Chad with teary eyes. I said something to him, but it wasn't audible through the gag.

"Sorry, Numbuh 7. Couldn't quite get that." Chad said, laughing a little.

"I said, I can't believe you'd stoop this low Chad." I said, sniffling.

"I'm sorry, Erika. But I can't let the KND find out I'm 13. I don't want to be decommissioned!" Chad exclaimed.

"Chad, doing this is just avoiding the inevitable! They're going to catch you, especially when the remaining KND members find out what you did." I said.

"You don't understand what it feels like to turn 13. When you do, you'll be doing everything you can to not be decommissioned." Chad said. I tensed up. Would I really turn into a traitor? Suddenly, Numbuh 4 busted through a window of the pod.

"Hello, cruddy teenager. You better give up or I'm gonna... uh... I'll do something..." Numbuh 4 stammered.

"I don't think so! There's no way a little kid lIke you is going to ruin my plans! Stay still, squirt!" Chad yelled. Uh oh...

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Squirt!" Numbuh 4 yelled. Numbuh 4 punched Chad in the face and knocked him out. "Ha! This Kids Next Door stuff is kinda-" He gasped at the control panel. "Oh, crud! I don't know how to fly this thing!"

"Numbuh 4! Untie me and Tommy. We know how to fly this thing." I said.

"Uh... are you that Numbuh 7 girl that the Numbuh 1 guy told me about?" Numbuh 4 asked. I nodded. Numbuh 4 untied us and I ran to the controls. I began steering the d back to moon.

"Both of you hold on! We're in for a bumpy landing." I warned. We braced ourselves as the pod crashed into the moon and planted itself onto the surface. Numbuh 1 reeled in the Moonbase using the giant fishing fishing hook Numbuh 4 had planted on the pod. Once the Moonbase was back in place, the steel cuff clamped back over the tree's roots, holding it in place. We gathered into the Moonbase and we're given an apology by Numbuh 86.

"I've never said this to anyone, but uh... thank ya. And as for this teenage jerk, send him to decommissioning room 2! I'll deal with him in a second!" Numbuh 86 demanded. I watched as they lead Chad away. Numbuh 86 then turned to my teammates. "Listen. I'm not suppose to do this, just between you and me, I can have you guys recomissioned if you'd like. Think about it."

"So, what'd you say guys? Me and Numbuh 7 would like to have our old team back." Numbuh 1 said.

"Well, you guys are crazy and this whole organization is even crazier! But... what the heck? I've got nothin' better to do." Numbuh 5 said.

"I'm in too." Numbuh 2 said.

"Me three!" Numbuh 3 said.

"Me too, 4!" Numbuh 4 said.

"What about me?" Tommy asked, whining.

"Well Numbuh T, you've certainly earned a spot in the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 1 said.

"Whoo-hoo! I can't wait to hang out in the treehouse and go on missions!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Hang on there, Numbuh T. All kids who are accepted into the KND have to first go to the academy before being assigned anywhere." I said.

"Oh. Where's that at?" Tommy asked.

"In the coldest part of Antarctica." Numbuh 1 and I said. The others were recomissioned and we returned to our treehouse. Numbuh 86 informed me later on that Chad had escaped. Great. That was another operative that escaped decommissioning, the other being Numbuh 5's sister Cree. I went up to my room and saw a 2 boxes, wrapped in pretty decorative paper with ribbons on the lids, on my bed that hadn't been there a few seconds before. I saw a letter and card in two seperate envelopes with 'Eri' written in cursive. I knew they were from Chad because he was one of only two people who called me Eri, the other being David. I was about to throw it away, but decided to read it first.

 _Dear Erika,_

 _If you're reading this, then you've discovered I've escaped from being decommissioned. You are the only other person, aside from Rachel, who will know this; the only reason I tried to send the Moonbase into the sun was because Cree was planning to do the same thing. Since I'm 13 now, I can't be part of the KND anymore, but I will be part of the TND(Teenagers Next Door). It's a secret organization that only the most loyal operatives become a part of. These operatives keep their memories of the KND and continue to fight adult tyranny as teens. From what I hear, there are even adult agents. I can still help you, but when in public, we are enemies. I hope you'll believe me. Also, keep the necklace I gave on the night of the cotillion._

 _\- Chad Dickson (AKA Numbuh 274)_

I re-read the letter several times. I decided to believe him. I opened the flat box and gasped. It was my Sector Z uinform and my B.U.B.B.L.E.W.A.N.D. How did he get these? I clutched my uniform close to me. I looked at the larger box box when it jolted up. I fell off my bed and looked at the box. I slowly took off the lid and heard yapping. I looked and felt tears fill my eyes. There were two yorkie poo puppies that didn't look any older than 5 weeks old. One was all brown and the other was a light cream color. I picked them both up and held them my hands. The brown one was a boy and the cream one was a girl.

"I think I'll call you Chocolate and I'll call you Vanilla." I said. I opened the card. It read 'Happy Birthday' on the front.

 _Happy early birthday. I remember you talking about how much you wanted a dog and you seemed depressed after your pets died. So, I went to my neighbors, who were giving away puppies their dog had, told them abut you and they gavery me the last tword puppies. They can be accepted into the KND, but will need to go through training. With you training them, they should get there in no time. Also, the night Sector Z disappeared, I managed to save your uniform and weapon when Father threw them out. I've held on to them this whole time._

I smiled as a tear slid down my face. Chad had been my mentor since I lost my team, but he had also been like a big brother. He always looked out for me and always told me not to lose help.

"Thank you Chad. I'll never forget this." I said. I changed into my pjs and went to bed, with my new puppies curling up to me.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm sorry if none of you like this chapter, but I wanted to add something more to this chapter. Also, Chocolate looks like Lucy's puppy and Vanilla looks like Wanta. Both are from _'Elfen Lied'_.**


	11. Fountain of Youth

**Operation F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N: Figure Out Unusual Nerd's Tantalizing And Impossible Necessity.** **Also, Erika's going to do something that will raise her team's suspicions.**

* * *

My Pov

Numbuh 5 alerted us of an emergency. I was in class when the alarm hidden in eraser of my pencil went off. I was shot down a chute while a dummy was put in my seat. I ended up in an unused girls's bathroom.

"Numbuh 5, what's wrong?" Icasked.

"The Delightful Children kidnapped Leona and took her down there." Numbuh 5 said. I noticed an open passage with a stone staircase leading down.

"Leaky Leona? What'd they want her for?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Yeah! To corner the world's market on spit?" Numbuh 2 joked. He and Numbuh 4 high-fived and laughed.

"How can you guys say that? Leona is one of the prettiest girls in the whole school." Numbuh 3 said.

"Knowing them, they took Leona because they're trying to find something only she knows about. And I bet it's something important." I said.

"Numbuh 7's right. We aren't doing any good just standing here. Everyone, move out!" Numbuh 1 said. We went down the stairs and came to a large stone room filled with stone bookshelves. It looked like we were in an ancient library.

"This place is GINORMOUS!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed. Suddenly, the whole room began to shake. "What was that?" Numbuh 5 covered her mouth.

"Shhh! I heard rumors about an ancient school buried beneath ours. This must be it's library." Numbuh 5 whispered.

"What's a library?" Numbuh 4 asked. I face-palmed myself. Why did it not surprise me that Numbuh 4 didn't know what a library was? The whole room began shaking again.

"You heard Numbuh 5, keep it down!" Numbuh exclaimed, whispering. We carefully walked through the library, be as quiet as possible. Numbuh 2 spoke up.

"What do you make of this?" Numbuh 2 asked. I took it from him and looked at it. It was one of Leona's bracelets. Numbuh 3 started loudly commenting on the bracelet when I covered her mouth.

"Quiet Numbuh 3!" I exclaimed. I decided to keep my hand until we were out of the library. Soon, we came to a darker stoned hall where there were hundreds of platters of food.

"This must be the cafeteria. Don't touch anything." Numbuh 5 said. I relayed the message to Numbuh 1, who relayed it to Numbuh 4, who relayed it to Numbuh 3 who then relayed it to Numbuh 2. However, the message became different through each person, so by the time Numbuh 2 got it, he unknowingly set off a trap. Large spouts of milk shot up from under the platters, causing a huge tidal wave. Soon, we were all trying to stay afloat in a sea of milk. That's when a large wave formed and we had to use lunch trays as surfboards.

"Look! Up there!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. We all took noticed to an opening high up. We used the wave to throw ourselves into the opening before the wave of milk crashed onto and drenched us.

"Okay. Run this by me again; why are we risking our lives for Leaky Leona?!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"Because she's got pretty hair, silly." Numbuh 3 said.

"Oh come on! She's never done anything for us. Why are we helping her?" Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 5 then grabbed him by his hoodie and made him look her directly in the eyes.

"Because, the last time Numbuh 5 didn't help someone kidnapped by the Delightful Children, they did something she can't ever forgive!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

"What? What did they do that was so bad?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"They made me bald." Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 1 had told me the DCFDTL were behind his permanent baldness, but never told me what they had done to cause it. We then came to the gymnasium and Numbuh 4 sent off a trap that resulted in a deadly match of dodgeball. However, for Numbuh 4, it wasn't a problem. We finally made it to an open room. That when I saw the silhouette of a girl tied to a pillar.

"There she is!" I said. We all ran to Leona, but instead of a 10 year old girl, there was a haggerd old woman.

"Get me to the Fountain of Youth!" the elderly Leona cried. We untied her and saw a giant fountain, with several sculptures of kids, with sparkling water coming from it. It was the Fountain of Youth. Me and Numbuh 5 began to carry Leona to the fountain, when the haunting voices of the DCFDTL seem to come from nowhere. That's when they stepped into veiw.

"What have you freaks done to Leona?" Numbuh 5 demanded.

"You haven't figured it out yet? Regardless, now that she's lead us to the fountain she's all yours." the DCFDTL said.

"What do you want with the fountain?" Leona asked.

"To destroy it, of course! This fountain is a menace to everything adults stand for! The ultimate goal for every child should be to grow up. If other kids found out about this fountain, they might be tempted to drink from it and be young forever. And we can't let that happen!" the DCFDTL exclaimed. Bruce and Constance opened the case they had been carrying to reveal the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine. "Hmm... This place looks like it could use some redecorating!" They began to swing multiple weapons at us. I hid, but could see Leona was getting worse by the second. I decided to distract them.

"Hey, Delightful Dorks! I'm over here!" I taunted. They went after me. After getting far enough for the others, I used my B.U.B.B.L.E.W.A.N.D. I pressed a pink button and flipped a switch, causing a large bubblegum bubble to fly under the machine. The main stepped on it and popped it, causing it to be stuck. The DCFDTL tried to pull free. When they did, however, they had pulled too much and fell backwards. Right into the fountain. The machine shorted-out and exploded. I looked and saw the DCFDTL as toddlers and their hair was twisted.

"Waah! Waah!" the now toddler DCFDTL wailed.I had to say it, but they were cute as toddlers. Numbuh 5 and 3 brought and threw Leona into the fountain. When she resurfaced, she was back to her 10 year old self.

"Wait. If Leona needs the fountain to be young again, doesn't that means she's really-" Numbuh 1 began, but was cut off by Leona.

"An adult? You're right Nigel." Leona said. She began to tell us that 300 years ago, she had stumbled upon the ancient school and the fountain. However, the effects of the water were temporary so she could never leave the school and she had been reliving the 4th grade over and over. That's when she said something that sent a chill down my spine. "Now... I have to destroy you." She pulled out a water gun, with a nozzle attached to the fountain, and shot Numbuh 4 with a large blast of water, causing him to become younger.

"Run!" I yelled. We all scattered. Leona blasted everyone at least once except me since I hid. That's when I saw Leona going toward the DCFDTL.

"I think I'd be doing everyone a favor if I erase you all." Leona said. She shot them with a blast of water and turned them into babies. "One more blast should do it." I used my B.U.B.B.L.E.W.A.N.D and shot a pink soap bubble around them which acted like a barrier. I ran past her and jumped into the bubble, picking up the infant Delightfuls and clutching them close. "What are you doing, Erika?!"

"You're an adult and they're kids. I'm sworn to protect kids from adults no matter what!" I said. I returned the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine to its case and started running, rolling the bubble. Leona tried to blast me, but the buhble kept me and the DCFDTL safe. "Forgive me, guys!" After getting far enough, I popped the bubble and started running out of the school, which by that time, had been emptied of students. I didn't stop running until I got to the Delightful Mansion. I stopped to catch my breath and heard the Delightful Infants cooing. I sat them and the case down and went to leave when I felt a tug on my dress. I looked and saw Bruce. That when they started aging back to normal.

"Why did you save us?" the DCFDTL asked. I didn't know what to say. "What would have mattered to you what happened to us? You don't care." That really struck a nerve. I wrapped my arms around Bruce and lost it. I openly started crying. They all tensed and were stunned. They had never been hugged and they had never seen me cry.

"I do care about you all! I care more about the five of you than I do about anyone else in this whole world!" I cried. I felt each of them hug me closer and Bruce patted my head. After I stopped crying and rubbed my eyes. "Here." I handed Bruce the case and Lenny his helmet. I went back to the treehouse, where I was chewed out by my team for straight up abandoning them. Numbuh 1 demanded an explanation, but I didn't give him one. I went to my room. I had another conversation with my secret friend, did my homework and got ready for bed. I laid on my bed and my puppies licked my face. I picked them both up and kissed their heads. I went to sleep, dreaming of my times in Sector Z.


	12. Rear-end Blackmail

**Operation B.U.T.T: Blackmail Uncovers Titanic Tush.**

* * *

My Pov

We had just dropped Numbuh 1 off at the beach. It was for his own good. He really needed a vacation. The others were saying I needed to get out, but I told them I was going to take Chocolate and Vanilla to the park. I clipped their leashes onto their collars and left the treehouse. Chocolate's collar and leash were dark blue while Vanilla's were a light pink. I walked through the park, seeing a lot of people out and about. That when Chocolate and Vanilla both cowarded behind me. I was wondering what they were hiding from. Sure enough, who do I see?

"Why Erika. Out for a stroll I see." the DCFDTL said.

"So are you." I said.

"Yes. We were so bored, so we decided to go on a walk. Are you walking Madeline and Genevieve?" The DCFDTL asked. I cringed a little. I got a little sad anytime the others ever brought them up. That's when my whimpering puppies peeked their heads out from behind my legs. "Puppies? Why in the world would you want slobbering mutts for pets when you had a hamster and a cat?"

"Because they both died under different circumstances. These puppies were an early birthday gift from a friend." Isaid.

"We're sorry for your pets. You'd better be careful with your new dogs. They look... fragile." the DCFDTL sneered. I noticed them glaring at my puppies.

"I keep that in mind." I said, ushering my puppies along who were more than willing to leave.

"Oh, and don't be surprised if by the end of the day, your team is short a member." the DCFDTL said, laughing as they walked away. What did they mean by that? I decided to go back to the treehouse, seeing how my puppies were upset. I got back and saw everyone else relaxing in their own way.

"Have a good walk Numbuh 7?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Yeah. Chocolate and Vanilla enjoyed it." I said.

"How's their training coming?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Numbuh 60 says their coming along well and could graduate by the end of next week." I said.

"Yay! We'll have 2 new operatives!" Numbuh 3 cheered.

"What're their numbers gonna be?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I was thinking 0.7 and 0.8." I siad. That's when we heard a door shut. We all looked at Numbuh 1's room.

"Huh. Musta been the wind." Numbuh 4 said. After a while, Numbuh 1 came out of his room.

"So, it's with a heavy heart that I must resign from the Kids Next Door. Effective immediately." Numbuh 1 said, solemnly. We all looked at Numbuh 1 in shock. We tried to change his mind, but it was no use. He left the treehouse, leaving all of us stunned. Numbuh 3 started bawling uncontrollably while Numbuh 4 tried to comfort her.

"Something just does add up here..." Numbuh 5 said, suspecting. That's when Numbuh 2 came running Out Of Numbuh 1's room.

"Guys, look what I found in Numbuh 1's room!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed. Numbuh 2 handed Numbuh 5 an envelope she opened it and took the paper that was inside.

"It says; 'Leave your team behind, or we'll put your behind in the school yearbook.'?" Numbuh 5 said, confused.

"What does that mean?" Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 5 pulled out a picture and her confused look turned into one of shock.

"Ugh! Oh, no! Is that Nigel's hiney?!" Numbuh 5 asked, shocked. I looked and blushed. Man! His butt was huge!

"Wow! That is one **big** butt!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

"Oh, let me see!" Numbuh 4 said, swiping the picture. Numbuh 4 made several comments while Numbuh 3 stifled her giggles.

"Where'd they get a camera big enough to capture all that tushie?" Numbuh 3 asked, giggling.

"Guys, this is serious! We have to do something." I siad.

"Yeah! We've got to get to the _bottom_ of this!" Numbuh 2 joked. Numbuh 3 and 4 fell over in laughter.

"Now come on guys!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

"That is not gonna fit in the yearbook." Numbuh 3 said.

"Not unless they put a _big_ section in the _rear_!" Numbuh 2 joked. They all started rolling in laughter.

"Guys, please be serious!" I pleaded.

"If I were Numbuh 1, I'd just turn the other _cheek_!" Numbuh 2 joked. Soon, we all were laughing. I couldn't help it! While laughing, I thought back to what the DCFDTL had said. That when I realized they were behind this.

"The Delightful Children are behind this!" I exclaimed. Everyone finally stopped laughing and we hurried to the Delightful Mansion. We bypassed the security and ran through the halls, looking for Numbuh 1. We soon found him, surrounded by robo-crabs and the Delightfuls. I heard them laughing.

"This is almost better than your butt shot! Robo-crabs, shoot him on our mark." the DCFDTL commamded. Cameras shot up from the crabs' backs. "Ready. Aim." That's when we all grabbed their pants/skirts and tore them off. "Fire-Ahh!" Numbuh 5 snapped a picture.

"Alright Delightful Dopes. You can try to mess with our friend, **but** I wouldn't." Numbuh 5 said. Numbuh 2 held up Bruce and Lenny's shorts, me and Numbuh 3 had Ashley and Constance's skirts and Numbuh 4 had David's pants.

"And that's a big but." Numbuh 2 said.

"Five bug butts!" Numbuh 3 said. They all laughed while I giggled. The DCFDTL ran, whimpering as the crabs ran after them.

"Ah, much better. Thanks guys." Numbuh 1 said.

"Are you back with the Kids Next Door?" I asked.

"Affermative Numbuh 7. Since I've got these back, I don't need to quit." Numbuh 1 said. He held up a strip of film.

"Those are the negatives?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yeah. How can such a HUGE tushie fit on such a teeny pice of film?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Now come on. Nigel's had a big day." Numbuh 5 said.

"Not as big as hIs butt!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

"Come on, guys! I just want to put this whole thing behind me." Numbuh 1 said.

"Well you got enough room for it back there!" Numbuh 5 joked. After laughing for awhile, I took the DCFDTL'S pants and skirts and headed down to their room. I knocked on the door. The door opened to show the DCFDTL, red-faced and glaring at me.

"Come to embrass us some more?" the DCFDTL asked. I shook my head.

"I came to give these back." I said. I held out the pants and skirts. " But, I'm gonna need to sew the skirts back onto Ashley and Constance's uniforms." They reluctantly let me in. I sewed up the girls' uniforms. "There! You can't even see the tears. Well, this is a perfect example of the saying; 'What goes around comes around.' I hope you won't try to do something like this again."

"Nothing along this nature. Thank you for fixing our uniforms. We highly advise you leave before Father returns." the DCFDTL said. I left and returned to the treehouse.

* * *

 **I'm going to do Operation G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. next. Also, you'll find out something very interesting about Erika. Also, could I please get more reveiws? I'd like to know how I'm doing.**


	13. Truth & Choice

**Operation G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S: "Gargantuan Ray's Advance Decimates Unprepared And Terrified Escaping Soldiers". Also, Erika's darker side comes out, so this chapter will be long.**

* * *

My Pov

I was standing on the platform with Numbuh 86 and 362. Today, the newest members of the CND(Cadets Next Door)were graduating to the Kids Next Door. I had assisted in the training of three certain cadets. I looked to see Sonya, Lee and Numbuh 2's younger brother Tommy. I thought back to when I first graduated front the CND. It was also the day I joined Sector Z.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I had excelled at the academy and was the top cadet. The current Supreme Leader, Numbuh 274, had allowed me to graduate early._ _I was only 6 and had started my training a couple months ago._

 _"Erika, please step foward." Numbuh 274 instructed. I'll did and stood tall in front of him. "Erika, do you swear to battle adult tranny without pause? Without fail? And without rest, except for cookie breaks?"_

 _"Cross my heart and hope to die." I swore._

 _"Very well. You may now insert your genetic material into the **C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E.** and register in the Super Big Computermabob." Numbuh 274 said. The C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E.( **C** arrying **O** peratives' **D** ata **E** ntered **M** ainly **O** n **D** igitally **U** ncrackable **L** ittle **E** lectronics)was a small device that carried the genetic material of every Kids Next Door operative. By genetic material, I mean a booger. I stuck my index finger up my nose and inserted the booger into the module._

 _"Kids Next Door operative, Numbuh 0.6, shall serve kids everywhere in your treehouse headquarters in Sector Z." the computer said. I was being placed in Sector Z? That's when I heard a little applause from behind me. I looked to see Numbuhs 0.1 to 0.5 clapping. Numbuh 0.1 walked over to me and saluted. I did the same._

 _"Welcome to Sector Z, Numbuh 0.6." Numbuh 0.1 welcomed._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

That had been a good day. Now, it seemed forever ago. I heard Tommy mumble about Numbuh 2 and the others not being here. I looked around but didn't see them. Numbuh 362 went on saying how the cadets couldn't be admitted properly without the module when we all heard Numbuh 1's voice.

"We brought a little graduation gift, courtesy of the Defeat Children From Down The Lane." Numbuh 1 said. It was the C.O.D.E-M.O.D.U.L.E.

"And what a gift it is." Numbuh 362 said. She placed the module in its place and it connected with the computer. All the cadets were initiated into the Kids Next Door, with Tommy being placed in Sector V. At the graduation party, everyone was chatting and having a good time. I walked over to my team.

"Numbuh 7, I bet when you were put with Sector V when graduated was the most awesomest day of your life right?" Tommy asked.

"Actually... Numbuh 7 wasn't placed with us at first. She was in another Sector before being placed with us." Numbuh 1 said.

"Why did she switch Sectors?" Tommy asked. That's when everyone looked at each other.

"You know, I don't think you ever told us why you switched Sectors, Numbuh 7." Numbuh 2 said.

"What Sector were you in before ours?" Numbuh 4 asked. I started getting nervous.

"I... I... can't remember." I said, lying through my teeth.

"Numbuh 5 thinks you do remember and you just won't say." Numbuh 5 said. Everyone began asking me what Sector I came from. I felt like I was going to blow when an emergency transmission came through. It sounded really dire as the kid on the other side was going on about something Father was planning when suddenly a rooster crowing.

"All kids to battle stations! This is not a drill!" Numbuh 362 exclaimed. Everyone on Moonbase began piling into vehicles and gathering weapons. We all flew to the Delightful Mansion, ready to take on Father. "Sector V, I want you guys to go in and find out what Father's up to."

"Alright! Let's go!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Tommy, you stay here." Numbuh 2 said.

"We're not taking chances so everyone put on their birthday suits." Numbuh 1. We did so and we ran into the mansion. I had a feeling something was about to happen and the birthday suits wouldn't protect us. I stayed in the back and the ducked into another room. I took off my pack and took out my Sector Z uinform

"I think it's time Numbuh 0.6 made a surprising return..." I said, putting on my uniform.

* * *

Tommy's Pov

I had to warn the others! Father's ray had turn my brother and his team into animals. I turned a corner and ran into someone. I looked and saw the Delightful Children.

"Watch where you're going, you little brat!" They snapped.

"Hey! I'm Kids Next Door now. So that's big brat to you, Delightful Children From Down The Block!" I said.

"That's 'down the _lane_ '!" the DCFDTL said, annoyed.

"Whatever. Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I can't talk to animals." I siad, I smiling as the ray's light got closer.

"What are you-?" the DCFDTL asked, confused. The ray's beam touched them.

"Tommy, you are a genius- huh?!" I exclaimed. I saw they hadn't turned into animals. That's when they smirked and started walking toward me, with me backing up.

"Oh. Didn't you know? The animalization ray works on Kids Next Door operatives only." the DCFDTL said.

"How can it tell the difference?" I asked.

"Who cares? Father has thought of everything. So, let's talk turkey, turkey!" the DCFDTL said. That's when I felt someone pull me into a bubble. "Who are you?!" I looked and saw a girl wearing a red turtleneck with collar covering her mouth, black gloves, green pants and tan boots. On her head was a samurai-like helmet with the letter 'Z' etched on a small piece of metal that was placed on her helmet. She didn't answer them, but instead pulled me along with her as we started running. We burst out the front door and ran through the sea of knights, while dodging fire from the other operatives. Soon, even the operatives began running from the ray with only a handful Escaping back to Moonbase. Numbuh 362 told me to stay back as she needed as much experienced help as possible. I watched from Moonbase as the ray's light got closer. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was the girl from the mansion.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Tommy, it's me, Numbuh 7." the girl said, pulling the collar of her shirt down.

"Numbuh 7?! Why are you dressed like that?" I asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Numbuh 7 asked. I nodded. "Well, the Sector I was originally a part of was Sector Z." My eyes widen. I had heard the original members Sector Z were the best Kids Next Door operatives. Something happened to them and supposedly only one member managed to escape.

"Really? That's so awesome! What happen to them?" I asked. That's when I saw tears forming around her eyes.

"Father captured them and Delightfulized them. But, the Delightfulization Chamber blew a fuse and increased its power eleventy-billion fold, making the Delightfulization permanent. So, any kind of recommissioning would only be temporary." Numbuh 7 said. She took out a picture and showed it to me. I looked and saw how happy she was with them.

"Hey, they kinda look like the Delightful Children." I pointed out. That's when I realized that the missing Sector Z were the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"It wouldn't matter. Anyway, we're the only ones left who can stop Father." Numbuh 7 said. She used her B.U.B.B.L.E.W.A.N.D and placed two blue bubbles around us. The bubbles then shrank and fitted around our bodies like another layer of skin. "Let's go." Numbuh 7 told me she figured out that Father had linked the C.O.D.E-M.O.D.U.L.E up to his computer, which was how the ray knew who was KidsNext Door and who wasn't. She disconnected it from its place and we headed back to Earth.

* * *

My Pov

We arrived back to Earth. We enter through the basement and freed the animalized operatives from their cages. We managed to initiate the DCFDTL into the KND, causing them to turn into sheep.

"Sorry guys. We'll get you back to normal soon." I said.

"Baa." the DCFDTL bleated. I patted Bruce on the head as I heard Father's booming voice.

"I said, get in here now!" Father shouted. The DCFDTL went through the door while me and Tommy snuck in another way. "Sheep? But how?" That's when he saw us.

"Surprise, booger head! Numbuh 7, or should I say Numbuh 0.6, figured out how your plan." Tommy said.

"Hmm... so you know my plan and that Numbuh 7 is part of Sector Z and what happened to them. But, do you know the one thing about her I'm pretty sure that no one, not even the Supreme Leader knows about?!" Father asked, eyeing me.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked.

"You see, my name real is Benedict Uno, a relative of Numbuh 1. Numbuh 0.6's full name is Erika Uno! My daughter!" Father exclaimed. I felt my whole body seize.

"What?! There's no way that's true!" Tommy denied.

"It is Tommy. Father is actually my father." I confirmed. I could the shocked look on his face. "So, Father. The only way you can get your perfect children back is if you turn off this stupid ray and change everyone back."

"I don't think so. Those kids of mine are really annoying. This sheep thing is actually an improvement." Father said. I felt my blood boiling. First, he turned my best friends into delightful zombies an now he was going to let them remain barnyard animals for the rest of their lives? I could literally feel something in me snap. My silhouette suit formed over me, causing my body to become black with violet outlining an my eyes glowed a bright pink.

"WHAT LOW WON'T YOU STOOP TO?!" I screamed. I leapt on his desk, grabbed and threw him across the room. Before,he had the chance to recover, I ran an began punching him repeatedly. "This is for treating me like dirt! This is for taking my friends from me! This is for forcing them to hurt kids! This is for everything else you've done!" I felt something grab my wrist. I looked to see Tommy.

"Erika, please stop! This isn't you! This isn't what the KND is about!" Tommy cried. I looked at a mirror that was on the wall and saw my reflection. I felt so much fear hit me. I let go of my dad and crawled off him. I started bawling.

"I'm a monster!" I cried. I felt something nudging me from behind. I looked and saw the DCFDTL. Bruce, Ashley and Constance nuzzled my face. I wrapped my arms around Bruce's neck while the others crowded around me. "Tommy, you go. I need a minute." Tommy ran off. Father however regain concissness and went after him, surprisingly leaving me alone. Soon the ray's light faded and the DCFDTL turned back to normal, but were still hugging me.

"Here, we found this. It's for you." the DCFDTL said. It was a small box with a tag. I took it and put it in my pocket.

"Thanks. I need to go. Let this be a sign of how little that man cares for you." I said. Both me and Tommy were hailed as heroes. After everything settled, I called Sector V together.

"Is something wrong Numbuh 7?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Well, I went off the deep end for a brief minute and I almost stained the KND name. So, for a while, I'll be leaving the Kids Next Door." I said. They all looked at me shocked. "I need time to gather my thoughts and change how I've performed as an operative. I'll come back. Until then, take care of Chocolate and Vanilla." They all nodded. I saluted them one last time before leaving.

* * *

 **Ok, please forgive me if this sucked. Also, Erika will return in Operation P.O.O.L. so I will be skipping the rest of season 3. Also, unless I get a review on this site for this story, I will stop the story. Reveiws boost my confidence and make me feel happy. And I really need it right now.**


	14. Past Reflection

**This chapter is going to be rather short. This takes place 5 months later.**

* * *

My Pov

I had been living in an hidden location for almost half a year. The hidden location; Sector Z's destroyed treehouse. I had protected it the best I could, but ended up seriously injured and Father destroyed it. I managed to salvage some of it and make a decent living area for myself. My tenth birthday had been yesterday so I was now ten years old. Which left me 3 wonderful years left before I would be decommissioned. One of my hands went to my rose-shaped rose quartz pendant. It had been in the small box the DCFDTL gave me before I left. It was a tenth birthday present from my mom. I laid on a blanket I brought with me and thought about my team and how much each one meant to me.

 **.** Constance: she taught me about 2x4 technology and helped me create my B.U.B.B.L.E.W.A.N.D. She always helped me fix any bug that came up and even taught me how to drive a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. She had a strong voice that had me feel strong. She always found a way to cheer me up. She was like a big sister.

 **.** Lenny: he taught me hand-to-hand combat and how to defend myself. He was tough on me, but only because he didn't want people to walk all over me. He taught me to be strong and to never let anything anyone say get me down. He was like a big brother.

 **.** Ashley: she taught me not to be meek and shy. She may come off as snapping at times, but she's really sweet and caring. She helped me with my movements and technique with using my B.U.B.B.L.E.W.A.N.D. She was also like a big sister.

 **.** Bruce: he taught he to be brace and taught me how to come up with the best strategy. He could be a little harsh, stern and even a little rude, but he was a great leader and I really couldn't ask for anyone else to follow and lead me into battle. He was also like a big brother.

 **.** David: I can't really describe David in just a few words. He was the entire reason I had joined the KND. He saved me, helped me make friends, helped me come out of my shell. Basically, it was because of him that I was who I am now. If I hadn't met him, I'd still be miserable and living in hell. Then again, I might not even be alive. I thought back to when I met David.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I was 5 and crying underneath a large tree that was on the school playground. I couldn't take it anymore. My dad hated me and treated me like a animal. I looked at the road and saw several cars passing by. Maybe I should do what he wanted; disappear. I got up and began to walk to the road. I waited until I could see a car coming. Once it was close enough, I'd... jump in front of it. It got closer. And closer. And closer. Right when I was about to jump, I felt a pair of hands grab my waist and pull me back just as the car zipped past._

 _"What do you think your doing?!" a frightened voice asked. I looked and a boy who was maybe 2 or 3 years older than me. He had brown hair and green eyes._

 _"I... I... I..." I stammered. I couldn't find my voice. I didn't know what to say. That's when I saw four other kids coming over to us._

 _"David, you got her!" the blonde boy exclaimed._

 _"Is she okay?" the blonde girl asked._

 _"What was she doing?" the dark-skinned by asked._

 _"She wasn't going to jump in front of that car, was she?" The short girl asked. The boy David quieted his friends down._

 _"Guys, quiet. Are you okay?" David asked. I sat there, shaking and on the verge of a meltdown. This boy saved me and he didn't even know me. I shook my head. That's when I started sobbing. I felt David put a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I explained everything and just waited for one of them to yell 'monster' and then for them all to run away. But instead, David gently grasped my hand and pulled me to my feet. "I'm sorry you go through that Erika. No one deserves that."_

 _"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, having forgotten what kindness was._

 _"We're part of the Kids Next Door. We protect kids and fight adult tyranny. We're Sector Z. I'm Numbuh 0.2. Bruce is our leader and Numbuh 0.1, Ashley is Numbuh 0.3, Lenny is Numbuh 0.4 and Constance is Numbuh 0.5." David said, pointing to each one as he introduced them._

 _"Erika, you weren't about to throw yourself in front of that car, were you?" Ashley asked. I bowed my head and nodded._

 _"Why? I mean, I understand you're living an actual nightmare, but is really to the point where you want to end it?" Bruce asked. I again nodded._

 _"You can't go back there." Constance said._

 _"I don't have a choice. I said._

 _"Why not?" Lenny asked._

 _"If I don't live there, where will I live?" I asked. I heard them whisper back and forth before David gripped my shoulders._

 _"You'll live with us." David said. I looked at them with a surprised and hopeful look._

 _"But, won't you guys get in trouble?" I asked._

 _"There's no rule saying we can't. Besides, we'd be helping you. So?" Bruce said._

 _"I'd love that." I said, smiling for the first time in years._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

That seems like forever ago now. David... well, I loved him. I know I'm only ten and adu o ts would say it's only a crush, but I really did love him. I loved him as much as Constance loved Lenny and Ashley loved Bruce. I managed to catch a glimpse of myself in the makeshift mirror I had set up. My hair was now at my lower back. I now wore a two piece outfit composed of a white T-shirt with black collar and sleeves. KND was written in red. The dark grey pleat skirt had a single red line tracing the hem to match the tiny bows at the hip, along with thin black suspender straps. I wore black shorts under my supender skirt. On my feet, I wore white socks and black boots with red laces(Look at PriPara; Sophie Suspender Coord). I thought back to my five year old self and how far I've come since then.

"I can't give up. I can't let the despair win anymore. If I keep letting despair win, I won't be able to safe the people I love the most. I'll lose myself and be doomed to be alone for the rest of my life." I said to myself. I took out the picture I always carried. It was of me and my team. It had been taken the day before our final mission. "Guys, I swear I'll save you from that man, even if it kills me." That when a large splash came from my left. The compact I had was shaking and water was flooding from it. I opened it and a large spout of water shot up. I repeated the process I always did before my friend's face appeared. "Akire, what's wrong? "

"Erika, we need help! Negative Numbuh 4 is-!" Akire exclaimed, before the transmission cut out and her face disappeared. Something was going on. I placed my finger on the mirror and started spinning it until a whirlpool was created. I jumped in it and just hoped it would lead me to her.


	15. Negative World

**Operation P.O.O.L.:**

 **P** revent

 **O** pposite

 **O** perative's

 **L** arceny

* * *

My Pov

I gasped for air, having nearly drowned in the whirlpool. My clothes were soaked and my hair stuck to my face. I pulled back my hair and squeezed out as water as I could as well as my clothes before looking around. That's when I felt several people hug me from behind.

"Akire! You're alright!"several kids exclaimed. I looked and saw the DCFDTL, or at least kids who looked like them. These kids were wearing swimsuits as opposed to school uniforms, their hair was wild and each of their skin tones were shades of tan. "Wait. You're totally not our little sis." They each had a surfer accent.

"And you're totally not who I thought you were." I said. They let go of me.

"Have you seen our little sis, Akire? The DNK like totally came out of nowhere and took off with her." the kids said.

"No. She was telling me something about someone called Negative Numbuh 4 when the transmission cut out." I said.

"You're the dudette she's been talking to! Please! You've gotta like totally help us out!" the kids exclaimed.

"I will. Do you have any idea where the DNK took her?" I asked. They pointed to a large metal and weaponized treehouse. I noticed the house it was connected to and realized it was Sector V's treehouse. "Let's go." We started running to the treehouse. "I'm Erika."

"We're the Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense. Our actual names are-" the Kids began, but I cut them off.

"Ecurb, Divad, Yelhsa, Ynnel and Ecnatsnoc. Since Akire's name is my name backwards, I assumed it was the same with you guys." I said. We all managed to sneak inside. I saw there were two Lizzies and two Numbuh 1s.

"It's Negative Numbuh 1 and Eizzil." the LTDFCD said.

"They've got Numbuh 1 and Lizzie! We have to save them!" I said.

"We'll create a distraction. Then you get your friends." the LTDFCD said. They burst through a wall and I snuck in.

"Numbuh 1! Lizzie!" I said. They looked at me and their faces lit up.

"Numbuh 7! You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Numbuh 1 said. I used my B.U.B.B.L.E.W.A.N.D and threw two hot sauce bubbles on Numbuh 1's shackles, melting them. Negative Numbuh 1 ran at us, but Lizzie hit him in the face.

"Come on, dudes! We don't have much time before **he** shows up!" the LTDFCD exclaimed. We all hurried out of there. I looked around and was horrified by what I saw. Kids were working adult jobs and adults were sitting around like kids. Anytime kids saw us, they'd dive into a hole or something and hide.

"Why is everyone afraid of us?" Lizzie asked. I remember Akire telling me about the DNK and how she and her siblings rebelled against them.

"Quick dudes! Into our mansion." It was actually a trailer. "Daddy, we're home!" the LTDFCD called. They stopped in front of a closet. It opened to reveal the silhouette of a man who looked like Father. Numbuh 1 and Lizzie cowarded behind me. The man fully emerged from the closet, showing that he did look like Father, with several differences( brown hair, pink glasses and pink and blue clothes).

"Oh, thank heavens children! I was so worried about you my little munchkins." Daddy said. Daddy ruffled their hair and then hugged all of them. I couldn't help but feel envious.

"Daddy, these dudes are like totally from the other side." the LTDFCD said. Daddy then began to tell us about the DNK forcing kids to do adult jobs and adults acting like kids. This world was literally backwards.

"And now, they've captured one of my little girls!" He started bawling.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back." Numbuh 1 said.

"No way dudes! If the DNK have found a way into your world, that means something terrible's about to go down." the LTDFCD said. That when several lasers blasted through a wall.

"We're under attack! Hide like cowards, kids!" Daddy exclaimed. The LTDFCD helped the three of us escape while they held off the DNK.

"You guys go. I have to save Akire." I said. I ran off back toward the treehouse. I carefully snuck in and started looking around for her. Where would they have put her? I was about to pass a door when I heard singing. I placed my ear against the door and realized it was a girl.

" _S.O.S. please, someone help me.  
_ _It's not healthy for me to feel this.  
_ _Y.O.U. are making it hard.  
_ _I can't help but see it don't feel right."  
_ _This time, please someone come and rescue me."_ I recognized that voice. I opened the door, by that I mean I opened it by means of kicking it open, and saw a girl chained to the wall. She had brown hair down to her back, vibrant blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a pink swimsuit, a seafoam green wrap with blue floral print and wore a pink flower in her hair. Around her neck was a rose quartz pendant, except hers was an oval shape with a gold dome on the top. It was her, Akire Onu.

"Akire!" I called. She looked up and her despaired look turned into a happy one.

"Erika! You're here! I thought you wouldn't come." Akire said. I walked over to her and picked the locks on the chains.

"Of course I would. What kind of friend would I be if I just ignored you when you needed help?" I asked. I freed Akire from her bonds and we started running through the treehouse. That's when I heard yelling. We hid behind a wall and watched as my whole team, minus Numbuh 4, was being led away.

"We can't disobey Negative Numbuh 4. We'll be punished." Negative Numbuh 86 said.

"All the more reason to stop him now." Numbuh 1 said.

"He's right, Ynnaf." Akire said. All of them looked at us. "If no one takes a stand, then nothing's going to change. How much longer are all of you gking to pretend that this is right?" I noticed all of them look at each other with uncertain looks.

"If you want to stop him, you have to take a stand now!" I said. Negative Numbuh 86 seemed to finally realize we were right.

"You're right. I can't keep pretending this is right. We need to hurry before he can open the portal into your world." Negative Numbuh 86 said. The others unchained my team and we hurried to the public pool. We arrived to see Negative Numbuhs 1,2,3 and 5 emerging from the pool, looking completely beat. Numbuh 4 must of done it. Soon, after several operatives began taking a stand and wanting to be kids and do kid things, all others agreed on it too.

"Fine! I'm gonna make you all sorry!" Negative Numbuh 4 yelled. He dove into the pool, only to be eject back by Lizzie, who had been waiting on the other side. The DNK decided to work together and fix the damage Negative Numbuh 4 had caused. I noticed Daddy and the LTDFCD show up.

"Mr. Onu!" I called, waving to him and the LTDFCD. They looked at me and then saw Akire.

"Daddy!" Akire exclaimed. She ran and jumped into her dad's arms. He hugged her so tight.

"Oh, Akire! Thank heavens you're all right!" Daddy happily exclaimed.

"Akire!" the LTDFCD set her down just before they tackled her into a hug. Just before we left, Akire told me that the compact would be the only portal between our worlds. After returning to our world and the treehouse, I went up to my room and was greeted by my two puppies. They had grown a little since I had been gone.

"Hey, you two. Been good?" I asked. They responded by barking. "Good. What about the DCFDTL?" That when their happy mood turned sad. Something had happened. I intended to find out what.


	16. Rainbow Monkeys & Tears

**Operation: F.E.R.A.L.: F** riends

 **E** xtract

 **R** eally

 **A** pe-ified

 **L** eader

* * *

My Pov

I arrived at Rainbow Monkey Island. Numbuh 5 had contacted me, telling me Numbuh 1 had disappeared after chasing the DCFDTL who had the code. I looked around for them, all while calling out for Numbuh 1.

"Numbuh 1! Numbuh 1! Can you hear me?" I asked, calling out to him. Chocolate and Vanilla were trying to track him, but no luck. I didn't hear any answer. I was starting to think I wouldn't find anyone when some bushes started rustling. The rest of Sector V emerged from the bushes.

"Numbuh 7! Any luck?" Numbuh 5 asked. I shook my head. That's when a low growl came from another bush. Chocolate and Vanilla both growled back, but I picked them up to keep them from running after it. The rustling grew louder and closer. That's when something jumped out and roared out us. We all held each other and yelled. That's when we saw it was a kid and not just any kid...

"Is that..." Numbuh 2 said, trailing off.

"Numbuh 1?" we all asked, looking at each other. He was acting and howling like a monkey. He was wearing clothing made of leaves and had the same rainbow sticking out of his head like a Rainbow Monkey.

"Numbuh 1?" I asked. He turned to me and growled. He jumped at me and started sniffing me. I was nervous and uncomfortable with him sniffing me like animal. That's when he licked my cheek. "Ew!" I wiped the saliva off my cheek while Numbuh 1 jumped around, happy as can be. Then he jumped on Numbuh 2 and started kissing him all over his face.

"We better get Numbuh 1 off this island before he starts kissin' us." Numbuh 5 said, shuddering. We took Numbuh 1 back to Moonbase and explained the situation to Numbuh 86.

"Well, until Numbuh 1 snaps out of it, you'll need a new leader." Numbuh 86 said.

"But we don't want a new leader." Numbuh 3 said.

"The Kids Next Door's code book says: 'All Sectors must have a leader, even if just temporary'." Numbuh 86 said. After both Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 refused to be leader a ND Numbuh 4 failed attempts to get Numbuh 86 to notice him, she looked at me and Numbuh 3.

"Alright. Numbuh 7, you're now in charge." Numbuh 86 said. Me?

"It's too bad Numbuh 1's the only one who knows what the code is." Numbuh 5 said.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me he had the code? Follow me!" Numbuh 86 snapped. She brought us to the KND scientists who were trying to find a way to get Numbuh 1 back to normal. They were bickering about using something called 'Element L'.

"Using Element L is the only chance of restoring Numbuh 1 to his original self." Numbuh 71. 562 said.

"Using Element L is extremely dangerous! Who knows what will happen?" Numbuh 74.239 said. They looked at me for an anwser.

"Do it." I said.

"Fine, but I want everyone to get behind the barriers before Element L gets here." Numbuh 74.239 said. Several doors appeared around the outside of the area. We each got behind one just as a crate was rolled out. It opened to reveal Lizzie dressed in what I would describe as funeral attire. "Lizzie, be very cautious about approaching Numbuh 1." Lizzie carefully approached the cage Numbuh 1 was locked in. Numbuh 1 began howling fiercely and broke the cage. He grabbed Lizzie and started kissing her.

"I think I like _this_ Nigie better!" Lizzie said.

"It looks like Numbuh 1 is ape-fied forever!" Numbuh 74.239 exclaimed.

"What was so important about that code?" I asked.

"Yeah. What's so special about it?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"The person who finds it wins a free Rainbow Monkey keychain." Numbuh 86 said. What followed was Numbuh 1 yelling at the top of his lungs.

"A KEY CHAIN?! You mean to tell me I risked my life, endangered my team and spent valuable KND resources, so you can win a stupid key chain?! Being a KidsNext Door operative is serious business! It's not some stupid keychain hunt." Numbuh 1 said. Me and the rest of Sector V hugged Numbuh 1, happy to have him back to normal. Numbuh 1 pushed us off, saying we were messing up his leaves.

"Oh, well. It was nice while it lasted." Lizzie sighed. Numbuh 1 disappeared for a little while and then came back.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Just paid the Delightful Children a visit. They decided to play with the Rainbow Monkeys." Numbuh 1 said.

"Speaking of them and I know this is weird for me to ask, but how are they?" I asked.

"Same as always. Evil and delightful." Numbuh 2 said.

"Actually, they look really sad. They always have a sad look on their faces. Especially after we beat them." Numbuh 3 said. I needed to go over there.

"I'll be right back." I said. I got up and went over to the mansion. I had taken an umbrella with me since a lot of clouds were moving in. I still had my key, so I let myself in. I looked around and listened for any sound. I looked in the ballroom, library, dining room, living room and their room but nothing. I was going back downstairs when I heard Father's voice. I pressed my ear against the door.

"Those brats! Honestly, they're completely useless. The next time I see them, they are going to be severely punished." Father said, gritting his teeth. A flash of lightning lit up the room and a loud clap of thunder made the mansion vibrate. I quietly snuck out of the mansion. Rain poured down as thunder and Lightning filled the sky. I started running, looking for the DCFDTL. I had to yell their names as the thunder would muffle my yells.

"Bruce! Ashley! Lenny! Constance! David!" I cried. No answer. Where would they be? Where would they go? I somehow came to the school and saw them. The DCFDTL were sitting on the steps, soaked and crying. I walked up to them and held the umbrella over them. They snapped their heads up. Even with how hard it was raining I could see the tears coming from their eyes.

"Erika..." the DCFDTL whispered. Their voices were hushed and filled with fear. That's when I noticed the bruises on their faces.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked. They each look away and started crying even harder. I held out my hand. Bruce took my hand. I pulled them up and got in the middle of their formation so I could hold the umbrella over all of us. We walked back to Numbuh 1's house in silence. We got there and went inside. Aunt Mary-Ann got each of of them a cup of soup and took their uniforms to dry them. I found 5 sets of pajamas for them to wear(blue for the boys and pink for the girls)and helped them dry off. "What happened?" They looked at each before they did something that surprised me, they spoke out of sync.

"It started when you left. Father seemed to get angry more often, especially when we failed to do a mission right." Bruce said.

"When he found out what happened today..." David said.

"That seemed to push him over the edge." Ashley said.

"He yelled at us more than he ever had before." Lenny said.

"Then he actually hit all of us." Constance said.

"Well then, you guys are going to stay here." I said. They looked at me confused. "You can all sleep in the guest room, since I sleep in the treehouse. Also, if you're worried about Sector V, don't. You wake up earlier than anyone I know. You can eat breakfast down here while they eat in the treehouse and we could meet up at the bus stop and they would never know." They all agreed, seeing as they didn't want to go back to the mansion. I showed them to the guest room. It was simple enough and the bed was actually pretty big.

"Erika, could you please sleep in the bed with us?" the DCFDTL asked. I looked at them confused, but agreed seeing they needed to be comforted. I went and got my puppies and put them in a small dog bed Numbuh 1's dog used when it was little. I climbed into the bed, in between David and Lenny. For some reason, I felt a lot better with them near me and so did they. For the first time in along time, I got a decent night's sleep.


	17. Sickness and Care

**Operation S.I.C.K: Seriously Ill Children Knocked-out.**

* * *

My Pov

I stretched my legs to find a bunch of room. I shot up to see the DCFDTL weren't in bed. I got up and started looking for them. I hoped that Sector V hadn't seen them. As I got down to the kitchen I heard a unison of sneezes and coughs. I went into the living room and saw the DCFDTL sitting on the couch. They looked tired with faded black rims under their eyes, their noses were red from being snuffed up and runny, they each had an ice pack on their heads and thermometers sticking out their mouths. Lenny didn't have his helmet on and Constance didn't have her hair braided. They looked at me with half-opened eyes.

"Good morning Erika." the DCFDTL said, sniffling.

"What happened? Did you get sick over night?" I asked. They nodded their heads. "But you dried off as soon as I got you here. How long were you been in the rain?"

"An hour before you found us." the DCFDTL said. They were really sick. That's when Aunt Mary-Ann came out with a tray, each had a small bowl of soup.

"Erika, watch your siblings until I get back. I going to pick up some medicine for the poor things. Make sure they drink plenty of liquids and stay warm." Mrs. Uno said. She grabbed her purse and walked outside. I heard the car start and heard it drive away. I noticed all the wadded up tissues in the wastebasket. I handed each of them a bowl of soup.

"I'll make each a glass of mint tea with ice. It might help cool your bodies down." I said. I went into the kitchen and began fixing the tea. I got five glasses and put four ice cubes in each one. I filled the glasses with the green liquid and carefully took it to the DCFDTL. They ate their soup and drank all their tea by the time my aunt got back.

"Well, the five of you look much better than when I left. Has Erika been taking good care of you?" asked.

"Oh, yes. Erika has been very attentive." the DCFDTL said. She gave each of them a small medicine cup of this dark liquid, which from the expression on their faces didn't taste good. She took their bowls and glasses to the kitchen and I helped wash them. After that I sat on the recliner and watched some cartoons. "Erika, could you sit with us?" I nodded. I gently wiggled in between and sat on David's lap. I felt blush creep on my face. As we watched cartoons, I felt David's arms wrap around my waist, causing my blush to grow. The other four children looked at me, not seeing David's arms around my waist.

"Are you all right Erika?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I asked, nervously.

"Your face is turning red." Lenny said.

"I hope you're not getting sick." Ashley said. Constance put a hand on my forehead.

"She doesn't feel warm." Constance said.

"Well, if she gets sick then It will be _our_ turn to take care of _her_." David said. I had a feeling my face was rosie red now. I could hear the emphasis David put on 'our' and 'her'. The others turned their attention back to the TV. I felt David hug me closer. I gripped his arms. Sure enough, the next day I got sick. Thankfully, Sector V was going on a mission, so the DCFDTL were able to come into the treehouse. David sat on my bed and had my head on his lap.

"David, are you okay? You've been acting a little weird." I said.

"In all honestly, I don't know myself. Something inside me just says to do this." David said. Numbuh 0.2... the Sector Z David. He was still in there. He had to be. Why else would this David be nice to me? I reached up and moved some of his hair from his face, revealing one of his Delightfulized blue eyes.

"There. Much better." I said. I felt tried from the fever so I closed my eyes and nuzzled closer to David.

* * *

David's Pov

Erika had fallen asleep. I gently moved her to her pillow and pulled the blankets over her. I heard the others coming up the stairs.

"David , why is your hair like that?" Ashley asked. I moved my hair back and smoothed it out.

"Erika did that." I said. We all heard Erika mumbling in her sleep.

"Mmmm... don't worry, you guys. I'll free you from the Delightfulization. I promise. Then we'll be Sector Z again, the best sector of the Kids Next Door." Erika mumbled. Was she talking about us? I noticed her reach under her pillow and pull out a photograph. She started to snore very lightly. I gently reached for her hand and pulled the photo from it.

"Who's in the photo?" Lenny asked.

"We are." I said. They gathered around me and looked at the photo. We each looked different in the photo. Bruce's hair was straighter and his eyes were a dark blue, I had my hair only covering one of my eyes which were green, Ashley's hair was a golden yellow and her eyes were brown, Lenny didn't have braces and his eyes were brown like Ashley's but dark and Constance's hair was in two messy pigtails and instead of regular glasses she wore sunglasses like Numbuh 1.

"That can't be us. It has to be kids that just look like us." Constance said.

"No. That's us." Bruce said. All of us gripped our heads. Each of us had a flash of memories. It was true. We were part of the very organization we were told to despise.

"He's lied to us! He tricked us!" Ashley exclaimed.

"We need to find out what else he's been hiding." I said. I wrote a note and left it and the photo on Erika's nightstand. We quietly and carefully left the house and entered the mansion carefully. We went into Father's study, which was forbidden, and looked for anything that might further prove Father's lies. I opened one of the lower drawers and saw a file with ' **SECRET** ' stamp in red. "This might be something. Is he coming?"

"Not yet." Brucesaid. I lifted the file out of the drawer and opened.

"You guys all need to see this." I said.

The lost Sector Z files

Project Sector Z: An opportunity for orphaned, abandoned, or unwanted children to enlist in the Kids Next Door.

Bruce Nathaniel Irwin  
Numbuh: 0.1  
Place of Birth: San Diego, California  
Background: Son of teenaged parents who gave him to an 80 year aunt before running away. They have not been seen since. After the aunt passed away, Bruce fulfilled his passion of joining the Kids Next Door, specifically Project Sector Z, excelled in his training, and became the leader of Sector Z.

David DeWitt Jr.  
Numbuh: 0.2  
Place of birth: Queens, New York  
Background: The only son of Cynthia and David DeWitt Sr., both heavy intravenous drug users. Raised largely in a squatted-in shack until age 8. Parents overdosed leaving David to wander alone until he found the Kids Next Door, who defended him from a group of teenagers attempting to mug him. Later became an expert Tai-Chi combat operative.

Ashley Elizabeth Lawrence  
Numbuh: 0.3  
Place of birth: Chandler, Arizona  
Background: Left on a church doorstep shortly after birth and raised by an all-girls Catholic orphanage until she was recruited by Kids Next Door operative, who noted her tenacity and her handy swordsmanship with umbrella-based weaponry.

Leonard "Lenny" Michael Forbes  
Numbuh: 0.4  
Place of Birth: Tacoma, Washington  
Background: The illegitimate son of governor Gary Forbes, after a highly publicized affair with his daughter's ninth grade teacher. He gave the teacher an unprecedented amount of money to go into hiding and not mention the pregnancy to the press. She obliged, then committed suicide shortly after his birth. He was raised in a low-income orphanage until recruited by the Kids Next Door for his boxing skills.

Constance "Connie" Herrera  
Numbuh: 0.5  
Place of Birth: Fraijanes, Guatemala  
Background: A prodigy from a young age, Connie's parents sent her to continue her studies at an advanced boarding school in America. After a few years there, they attempted to visit her and met their demise when their plane crashed. She was recruited by the Kids Next Door for her genius tactical skills.

Father's Note: _**KEEP HIDDEN FROM DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN AT ALL COST!**_

"We're all orphaned..." Lenny murmured.

"We have no family. No one who would look for us." Constance said, sadly.

"And that's precisely why I picked the five of you out of everyone in the Kids Next Door." a terribly familiar voice said. We all froze. We turned and saw Father standing in the doorway. "I have to hand it to Erika. She unknowingly brought me the prefect test subjects for my Delightfulization Chamber. Using orphaned children no adults would miss was genius. The five of you went unnoticed by the world. Even The Kids Next Door never discovered you and you were in front of them the whole time!" He shot a fireball at us.

* * *

 **The Sector Z files was from a tumblr page. I give credit to that person and take credit for everything else about this chapter but that.**


	18. The Best Christmas Gift Ever

**Operation N.A.U.G.H.T.Y: Ninnies Almost Undo Greatest Holiday This Year.** **Also, Erika gets a special present.**

* * *

My Pov

It was Christmas Eve and it had been 3 months since the DCFDTL left without saying anything. When I saw them at school, they acted like horrible to me. Father had done something to them. I felt sad this time of year. For the last 6 years, the only present I wanted was my mom. That's what I would write in my letter to Santa. Right now, I was at the mall with Sector V, doing last minute shopping. I had just bought a present for each of the Sector V members. I walked into the small pet store that was in the mall. I looked around bought some toys for Chocolate and Vanilla. Thankfully, i managed to get a bunch of money from the bank acount I had before Fat her close it, so I had of spending money. I went over to the cases where they had kittens and puppies and looked.

"So cute!" I said. That's when my eyes fell on a certain case. In it were five kittens, each different colored than the other.

"Can I help you?" the worker asked.

"Yeah. How much are these kittens?" I asked.

"Each is ten dollars." the worker replied. That would mean all of them were fifty dollars. I'd have enough to buy them and some other things.

"I'll take all five of them. They're for... some friends." I said.

"Alright, I'll get them pack up and you can buy what you need for them." the worker said. I bought a large bag of cat food, some bowls and some little toys. After ringing me up, I carried all of my presents out to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Soon, everyone else came back.

"Man, Numbuh 7! You bought a lot of presents." Numbuh 2 said. I pointed to the box in my lap and several other things.

"Those aren't for you guys. They're for someone else." I said.

"That's so sweet Numbuh 7." Numbuh 3 said. I noticed the present she was holding was wrapped in red paper and tied with a yellow ribbon. Numbuh 2 flew us back to Numbuh 1's house. He dropped me off in front so I could put my gifts away. I decided to drop off the kittens and stuff off at the DCFDTL's manison. I piled the stuff into a small wagon that I had. I bundled up and made my way over there. Jenkins told me that they weren't there and had stepped out. I just happened to notice that our treehouse was gone. Numbuh 2 had flown down to drop me off in the front so I hadn't even noticed. I used my J.E.T.B.O.O.T.S to rocket up to where the others were. The whole treehouse was gone and there were some strange people with them.

"Numbuh 7! Run!" Numbuh 1 yelled. The four other people looked at me. I managed to get a better look and saw they were elves. One of them jumped and grabbed me by my coat.

"You! Where's Santa's REINDEER?" the elf demanded.

"Santa's REINDEER? I don't know. Me and my friends just got back from the mall. We don't have it." I said. The elves all looked at each other. The elf who had a hold of me ripped open Numbuh 3's present to reveal a Reindeer Rainbow Monkey. "See? Me and my friends had been line all day waiting to buy it." The elves apologized and introduced themselves as Wintergreen, Nutcracker, Coniferous and Snow Angel.

"But if you and your friends didn't do it, the who has the REINDEER?" Nutcracker asked. I thought back. The past two years, I always got presents while the DCFDTL got coal.

"I think I know who." I said. We hurried to the North Pole and went to where Santa was. I saw the DCFDTL holding a harness of bells, which I assumed to be the REINDEER, with red energy coming out of it. "What are you guys doing?!"

"Why hello, Erika. How lovely to see you again." the DCFDTL said.

"Surrender while you still have a chance Delightful Dorks!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed.

"I don't think so." the DCFDTL said. I felt something hit me from behind and the blow propelled me in the air.

"Numbuh 7!" Sector V yelled. I flew through the air before being caught by David. I saw the doors to this chamber slam shut. I was locked in with them. I tried to squirm free from David's grip, but he held onto me tightly. Bruce dropped the REINDEER, a soft chime sounded as the bells clattered against the sled. Ashley and Lenny moved closer to my sides while Constance and Bruce moved closer to my front. I felt so much heat traveling to my face.

"We're sorry for neglecting you Erika." Constance said.

"Father got mad at us and warned us to stay away from you." Lenny said.

"It's been hard to stay away from you." Ashley said.

"Things are starting to come back to us and we want to be with you." Bruce said.

"You're the only one who truly cares about us." David said. David folded his arms around me.

"David~ Erika~" Ashley and Constance sang. They pointed to Bruce and Lenny, who were standing over us holding mistletoe. I felt all the blood in my body rush to my face. David knelt down and kissed my cheek. I felt my legs go, so I wrapped my arms around David and fell against him for support. The others crowded around me. I sighed, not being able to form any sentences. Sector V broke through the ceiling and pulled me away from them. They tossed the DCFDTL out and we freed Santa.

"All right. The six of you need to get back home if you want to get presents." Santa said. Everyone hurried to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "Erika, I know the one present that you want is your mother. Maybe this year you'll get it."

"I hope so Santa. Merry Christmas." I said. I hurried off to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. We managed to get our treehouse back and put it back. I snuck out and went to the mansion. Jenkins let me in and handed me the box with the kittens. I tied a ribbon around each of their necks with a tag that had everyone's name on them. I placed them in a blue box that had small parts cut out at the top and tied it with a pink ribbon. I waited for the DCFDTL to come back. I heard the door open and snuck down in the couch thinking it was Father. Then the DCFDTL sat down and we're shocked to see me.

"Erika?! What are you doing here? If Father sees you, who knows what he'll do." theDCFDTL warned.

"I know. But... I wanted to give you these." I said. I held out the box. Bruce took it and Constance undid the ribbon. The lid of the box moved and soft meows were heard. The DCFDTL softly gasped as the small kittens pushed the lid off them. Each of them picked up their own kitten. Bruce's kitten was orange tabby color, David's was a sandy brown color, Ashley's was a light browish cream color, Lenny's was a coal black color and Constance's was a snowy white color.

"Erika, we don't know what to say." the DCFDTL said.

"Do you like them?" I asked.

"We love them!" the DCFDTL said.

"Well, I better go. Merry Christmas you guys." I said.

"Merry Christmas Erika." the DCFDTL said. I went back to the treehouse and went to bed. The next morning, I was woken up by Numbuh 3 jumping on my bed. I went downstairs to see Sector V opening presents.

"Numbuh 7, my mom wants you to go downstairs." Numbuh 1 said. I went downstairs and heard conversation from the kitchen. I walked in and saw a woman sitting at the table, talking with Uncle Monty and Aunt Mary-Ann.

"Oh, Erika! There you are. Someone's here to see you." Mrs. Uno said. The woman turned around and my heart stopped. She had the same blue eyes and blonde hair from before. It was her. My mom.

"M-M-M-Mom?" I stammered. Tears started stinging my eyes. She got up from her chair, knelt down in front of me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry for not coming back. I'm so sorry." Mom said. I started sobbing. I had finally gotten the one present I always wants; to have my mom back.

"Where did you go? Why didn't you come back?" I asked.

"I couldn't. Benedict warned me he'd make sure I'd never see you again if I tried to take you. Then during that cruise, the ship was hit by a stray missile that caused the ship to sink. I'm surprised I managed to survive it. I ended up in England and had to work and save just to get enough money just to come back. When I finally made it back, I had to save up more to live on until I was able to see you. I'm so sorry sweetheart." Mom said, crying.

"It's okay, Mom." I said.

"How about you and I spend the day together? Then, afterwards, we can talk. There is something I want to talk to you about." Mom said. I nodded. I put on my pink coat, white boots and light blue earmuffs. We spent the whole day building a snowman, having a snowball fight and ice skating. The only time I was ever this happy was with Sector Z.

* * *

 **It will be a little bit until I update this because I want to at least put one chapter for my Pokémon Adventures in Alola story.**


	19. Operation WEDDING

**I just realized I can't put in the PokéDex entries because they're not up yet. So, scratch what I put in the last chapter I put up for my KND story. Any who, Erika will sing Magic Inside from MLP FIM. Her singing voice is that of Coloratura who is voiced by Lena Hall.**

* * *

My Pov

Mom drove me back to a very luxurious mansion. It was bigger than the Delightful Mansion and seemed much more lively. The interior was lively too, much more than the Delightful Mansion. I went into the kitchen and Mom gave me some milk and cookies. I took a bite of one and it felt like a rocket of chocolate had exploded in my mouth.

"These are so good!" I exclaimed.

"I'll tell John you like them." Mom said.

"Who's John?" I asked.

"He's... your father long-lost twin brother." Mom said. My eyes widen. "You see, John was taken from his family in Great Britain and placed with a different family here in America when he was eight. He was raised well and cared for and he's a good man. He's a well-respected doctor."

"Does he like kids?" I asked

"Yes. He loves kids, but due to a medical problem, he can't have any of his own." Mom said. That's too bad. "Anyway, he's been helping me and letting me stay here."

"Do you like him?" I asked. I noticed her blush, which was my sign of 'yes'. "Do you think he'll like me?"

"Of course." Mom said. Then, I heard a car pulling up. Then I heard the door open and close.

"Beatrice, are you here?" a man called. A man walked into the kitchen and he looked just like my dad, except his hair was brown, his eyes were blue, he wore black rimmed glasses, blue pants, suspenders, brown dress shoes, a white dress shoes and a red bow tie. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is my daughter, Erika." Mom said.

"Ah, you're the sweet angel your mother's gone on about." Uncle John said. I blushed. "So, is she moving in?"

"That's up to her and if Ben will give up custody." Mom said.

"If he can make me miserable, then I highly doubt it." I said.

"I'll be right back." Mom said. She drove to the Delightful Mansion. While she was gone, me and my uncle talked. He was a great man.

"Erika, I need to ask you something." Uncle John said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need to ask for your blessing." Uncle John said. He put a small box on the table and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. "I want to ask your mother to marry me and I want to know you approve."

"I'd love that." I said.

"Good. I've know your mother since we were since we were little. When my father, you may have heard of him as Grandfather, rule the world she and I worked side by side. I'd help her anytime her work load was unbearable. But then, my twin brother tricked her and stole her from me. Back then, he looked like I do. Anyway, when I found her and explained everything she felt so terrible about it." Uncle John said. Soon, Mom came back and she bright in a bunch of presents and my two puppies.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well, your father was shocked when I told him everything, but he said that if it meant you couldn't bug him, he'd let John have you." Mom said. Yes! Free at last! Mom noticed the ring and gasped. Uncle John took the ring, got on one knee and took my mom's hand.

"Beatrice, I've loved you since the day we first met. You're beautiful, caring, gentle and kind. You'd make me the happiest man in the world if you day yes to my question. Will you marry me?" Uncle John asked. My mom teared up. She nodded her head. He slid the ring on her finger and they kissed. "Alright. I'm going to head down and make plans to adopt Erika and then we can start moving any of her stuff in." After about a week I was moved in and packed. And, after several weeks, in three days, my mom and uncle would be married and Uncle John would legally be my dad. I looked at my flower girl dress. It was a white dress with a pink sparkled wrap around the waist, pink roses sewn on the top and bottom, small white gloves and shoes with a tiny rose on each of them. Mom came in.

"Hi Honey. Excited?" Mom asked. I nodded. "Now, your Uncle Monty and his family are coming and Nigel will be the ring bearer. He's bringing along his friends. Is there anyone you want to invite?"

"Yeah. Five people." I said. She gave me five invitations. I hurried to the Delightful Mansion. I knocked on the door and handed the invitations to Jenkins, telling him not to let Father see them. Finally, the day of the wedding came. I was excited, but nervous. Mom wanted me to sing a song. I decided to, but I wasn't looking forward to it. I was finishing getting ready when I saw the DCFDTL standing in the doorway. They were much were dressed up than usual. "You made it!"

"Yes. We wanted to come. Nigel was wondering why we were here and we simply explained we were invited." the DCFDTL said. I was glad they could be here.

"Father isn't here, is he?" I asked. They shook their heads and I sighed in relief. That's when Uncle John popped in.

"We're about to start sweetheart." Uncle John said.

"Okay Daddy. You guys better take your seats." I said.

John's Pov

The music began playing. Nigel and Erika walked down the aisle, him carrying the ring and her throwing petals on the ground. They got the alter and finally, Beatrice came out. She looked beautiful. She wore an off-white wedding dress with a square shoulder line, spaghetti straps, a jeweled bodice, flowing skirt, a sparkling veil and a lacey train. Her father walked her down the aisle. She looked like she was floating the way the wind gently blew her veil. Almost like an angel. Her dad kiss her on the cheek before she joined me on the alter.

"I love you John." Beatrice said.

"I love you too." I said. The pastor read through the sermon, but my eyes were only on Beatrice. Finally he got to the 'I do's'.

"Do you, John Paisley, take Beatrice Jones to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, till death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do." I answered

"Do you, Beatrice Jones, take John Paisley to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, till death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Beatrice answered.

"Then by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the preacher said. We embraced and kissed. Everyone applauded and cheered.

My Pov

After about 20 minutes into the reception, Daddy asked me to sing the song I had written. I glupped and headed up to the stage. I handed tge sheets of music to the orchestra and adjusted the microphone.

"Um, excuse me? I'd like to sing a song for my parents." I said. I looked at everyone. Sector V and their families were here. Maurice, Chad and their families were here. The DCFDTL were here. Numbuh 60, 86, 362, 83, 84 and their families were here. I closed my eyes, inhaled and exhaled and began to sing.

 _"I'm here to show you who I am_  
 _Throw off the veil, it's finally time_  
 _There's more to me than glitz and glam, ooh_  
 _And now I feel my stars align_

 _For I had believed what I was sold_  
 _I did all the things that I was told_  
 _But all that has changed, and now I'm bold_  
 _'Cause I know_

 _That I am only human_  
 _I make mistakes from time to time_  
 _And now I know the real me_  
 _And put my heart out on the line_  
 _And let the light in my heart stay true, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
 _And let the light in my heart stay true, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
 _Just like the light inside of you_

 _And now I see those colors_  
 _Right before my eyes_  
 _I hear my voice so clearly_  
 _And I know that it is right_

 _I thought I was weak, but I am strong_  
 _They sold me the world, but they were wrong_  
 _And now that I'm back I still belong_  
 _'Cause I know_

 _That I am only human_  
 _I make mistakes from time to time_  
 _And now I know the real me_  
 _And put my heart out on the line_  
 _And let the light in my heart stay true, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
 _And let the light in my heart stay true, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
 _Just like the light inside of you_

 _Just like the light inside of you."_

(MLP FIM Coloratura-Magic Inside)

The whole reception roared in applause. I blushed and curtsied before walking off the stage. My parents hugged me, saying I sounded like an angel. After the reception, Uncle Monty took me and my puppies home while my parents went on their honeymoon. I felt happy that now I would be in a happy family. Now, all that was left was to return my friends to normal.

* * *

 **Well, here it is. Next it Operation I.T and then Operation Z.E.R.O. However, I may be getting either a full-time or part-time job. Either way, it will cut into my writing.**


	20. Truths Coming To Light

**Operation I.T:** **Indecisive Time. After this... Operation Z.E.R.O!**

* * *

My Pov

I was hiding. Numbuh 362 called a meeting for all KND operatives. She announced that she was retiring as Supreme Leader and issued a game of tag. This could be done once a year in order to chose a new leader. Whoever was 'it' by the end of the time limit was the new leader. I really didn't want to be it. I'd crack on the first day. I heard kids yelling. I looked and saw Numbuh 2 running after them. Okay, he was it. I backed up until I felt something hit me on the head. I fell to the ground and heard the frantic voices of the DCFDTL.

"Father! What did you do?" the DCFDTL asked, shocked.

"What does it matter? Now, take her back to the house and keep the brat under lock and key." Father ordered.

"Yes Father..." I felt myself being picked up and carried. "Please forgive us Erika." the DCFDTL pleaded. That's when my consciousness faded away. When I came to, I found I couldn't move. I opened my eyes and saw I was tied up. I tried to move, but no luck. I saw the DCFDTL sitting on a chair across from me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Numbuh 2 tagged Father just as time ran out, making Father Supreme Leader. And now, Father has spread broccoli throughout all the Sector treehouses of the Kids Next Door. He said that the only way kids could get rid of it was by eating it." The DCFDTL said.

"Just when I think he can't stoop any lower, he does. You guys have to untie me. I have to stop him." I said.

"We can't disobey Father. We'd be punished." the DCFDTL said.

"You can't sit there and tell me that you're actually okay with this?" I asked.

"No! Of course not." Bruce said.

"Even we can't bear the thought of eating broccoli." David said.

"It's disgusting!" Ashley exclaimed.

"We may be well-behaved and obedient children..." Lenny said.

"But we can't stand broccoli as much as anyone." Constance finished.

"Then why help him? Seriously! What is it going to take for you to see that he's never cared about you guys and he never will? What does he have to do for you to see that?" I asked. I saw the mirror that sat on the far side of the room. "Go to the mirror and take a good, long look at yourselves." They reluctantly did so.

* * *

DCFDTL's Pov

We walked over to the mirror. We looked for only a minute before our images began to change. They morphed and changed colors before our reflections had changed drastically. We each wore heavily-clothed military and samurai fatigues with gray/black and red/green features. It was our KND selves from Erika's photo. We stumbled backwards as the reflections started pounding on the mirror, as if wanting to get out. Then they vanished.

"So?" Erika asked. We looked at the mirror and then at her. We walked over and untied her. Then we handed her the module.

"You might need this to find him." we all said.

"Thanks." Erika said. She went to run, but we stopped her.

"Wait. One more thing." we all said.

"What?" Erika asked.

"Please... find a way to change us back." we begged. She seemed surprised by what we said.

"I will. I figure something out. I promise." Erika said. She ran out of the house and went to Moonbase.

"Good luck... Numbuh 0.6." we whispered.

* * *

My Pov

I hurried through the whole Moonbase, looking for another operative. I couldn't find anyone. As I reached a corner, I heard rapid footsteps coming my way. I took out my S.P.I.C.E.R and waited. When they got close enough, I jumped out and pointed my S.P.I.C.E.R at whoever it was. That's when I saw it was Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362.

"Stand down, Numbuh 7! It's only us." Numbuh 362 said.

"Oh good. Where's Father?" I asked.

"We can't find him. He multiplied himself and we've looked everywhere." Numbuh 1 said.

"Maybe this will help us." I said. I took out the module.

"How did you get that? The Delightful Children had it." Numbuh 362 said.

"I managed to get it." I said. We used it and managed to find Father. However, he was hidden behind a large wall of broccoli.

"There's only one way to get to him." Numbuh 362 said. Then, she did one of the bravest things I've ever seen a kid do; she ate through the broccoli. She kept going until she reached Father. She held a piece of broccoli up to his face, demanding he tag her. He did and she collapsed. For a week, she was unconscious. I noticed that aside from me and the medics, Numbuh 1 was the only one who visited Rachel every day.

"Say, Numbuh 1? Why do you come here every single day?" I asked.

"I feel like I could have done something to keep Rachel from going that far." Numbuh 1 said.

"You did what you could. Although I think you also come here because you like Rachel." I said, teasing. He blushed and started stuttering. Clear sign I was right.

"D-D-Don't be ridiculous. I'm with Lizzie, remember?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yeah, but Nigel... do you still feel that way about Lizzie?" I asked. He seemed to think about, but before he answered Rachel shot up.

"We have to stop Father!" Numbuh 362 exclaimed. We explained to her that we had removed Father and the DCFDTL's boogers from the module. She took back her position as the KND Supreme Leader. I went back to the treehouse to see the DCFDTL there.

"What are you guys doing here? You could get beaten up if you're caught." I warned.

"We'll be fine. You look tired. Lay down." the DCFDTL said. They patted a part of my bed. I sat down and crawled onto Lenny, Bruce and Ashley's laps. I felt each of them take strands of my hair and start to braid them. It made me feel sleeping so I drifted off and started dreaming.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _In my dream, it was dark first, but then the whole area became a greenish color. Then, these strange circular symbols started floating around. That's when my eyes fell on five certain symbols. Held on to each symbol, as if shackled to it, was Sector Z._

 _"Guys! Guys!" I called. They didn't hear me. They all looked to be asleep, except they all had a pained expression on their face. "Numbuh 0.1! Numbuh 0.2! Numbuh 0.3! Numbuh 0.4! Numbuh 0.5! Bruce! David! Ashley! Lenny! Connie! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP! "_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

I snapped awake to find the DCFDTL gone. That's it. I'm finding a way to save them now. I went over to Uncle Monty's house. I went into the attic and started looking through boxes. I was about to give up when I came across a blueprint. I looked and saw it was for the Recommissioning Module that was in the museum. That's when I saw it was signed by Numbuh 0. Why would Uncle Monty have this? It dawned on me. Uncle Monty was Numbuh 0. I left and started working on a new module. After about 3 hours, I finished it. All I needed was a power source over eleventy-billion. I thought where I could get something like that. Then I remembered the Moonbase used a lot of power to function and I had even seen portable generators. Numbuh 3362 had told me that the generators had a power of about twenty-billion. I realized that I would have to steal one. I put my plan into action. I snuck onto Moonbase and swiped a generator without drawing attention. I knew it wouldn't go unnoticed for much longer. What I didn't realize was that the biggest battle of ours lives was about to unfold.


	21. Hidden Origins

**Operation Z.E.R.O: Zero Explanation Reveals Origins.**

* * *

My Pov

I needed to find my team. The whirlwind of events that just happened still blew my mind. First, the museum and the Moonbase were attacked, then Father used the Recommissioning Module on Grandfather and now Grandfather had turned all but me and Numbuh 1 into Senior Citi-zombies. I managed to avoid getting caught and made it back to Numbuh 1's house.

"I say Erika! What's going on out there? Playing with your friends?" Mr. Uno asked.

"Yeah Uncle Monty. Um... where's Numbuh, I mean, Nigel?" I asked. As if hearing his name, Numbuh 1 busted through the front door. Numbuh 1 looked at me then his dad.

"Has to be a malfunction. Numbuh 7, where have you been? Why are you dressed lIke that?" Numbuh 1 asked. I was wearing my Sector Z uniform.

"Working. Listen, Numbuh 1, I need to tell you something. It's about my old Sector. The Sector I was in before was-" I said, but before I could finish, a Senior Citi-zombifield Tolietnator busted open the door. Numbuh 1 quickly slammed the door.

"Now Nigel. No need to be rude." Mr. Uno said.

"No Dad. You see, we're playing tag and he's it." Numbuh 1 said.

"Right. You can't let him touch you, no matter what." I said. I grabbed Uncle Monty's hand and took off up the stairs. Numbuh 1 was right behind us. The Tolietnator flew after us, but as soon as he got close to us, Numbuh 1 literally slammed a door into his face.

"Aha! I knew it was here somewhere." Numbuh 1 said. He pulled out a V.A.C.D.O.O.M( **Very Airy Cannon Delivers Oscillating Oomph Massively** ). All of a sudden, multiple Senior Citi-zombifield hamsters and a Senior Citi-zombifield Tommy appeared and attacked us. Numbuh 1 sucked up a bunch of the hamsters and shot them at Tommy. We hurried into Numbuh 1's room. Numbuh 1 tried to use the escape pod connected to his bed, but it malfunction. Then, the hamsters started breaking the door.

"I did see a mouse back there." Mr. Uno said.

"They're hamsters Dad. And they're not playing!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. Numbuh 1 then snapped at his dad, which I found harsh.

"Numbuh 1... you shouldn't yell at him like that." I whispered.

"I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just-" Numbuh 1 said, but then we looked and saw a hole in the part of tree truck that was in Numbuh 1's room. We jumped into and slid down a long slide before coming to a strange chamber. "I don't believe it. I've run about eleventy-billion tests on this tree and never found a hint of this place."

"Numbuh 1, I think that your dad is Numbuh 0." I said. He looked at me then his dad.

"I think you're right." Numbuh 1 said. I took out my module.

"Use this." I said. I insert my genetic material into module. Numbuh 1 used it on his dad and after the light and smoke faded, I could tell something about him changed.

"Man oh man! I've got a hankering for some blurpleberry ice-cream - it's the closest thing to the fourth flavor I've ever tasted!" Mr. Uno said.

"Dad... you are Numbuh 0! I can't believe my dad is Numbuh 0!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed.

"Of course I'm Numbuh 0. Where do think you got all your skills?" Numbuh 0 asked. Numbuh 1 blushed. "Right. Status report Numbuh 1 and 0.6." Numbuh 1 quickly explained the situation.

"Wait, Dad. Did you call Numbuh 7, Numbuh 0.6?" Numbuh asked.

"What I was telling you before... my old Sector was Sector Z." I said.

"Sector Z? Not the legendary Sector Z?" Numbuh 1 asked. I nodded. "Of course! Where else would you have all of the skills you've shown come from? What happened to them? How did you escape?"

"Now, now Numbuh 1. You'll find that out soon." Numbuh 0 said. Then he looked at me. "Numbuh 0.6, I believe you have your own Recommissioning Module on hand, don't you?" I took it out of my pack and handed it to him. He looked over it. "You put a lot of effort into this." Then he opened it. "Hmm, this seems to have more power than the module I made. Only something I'd expet from one of my own family."

"Own family?" Numbuh 1 asked, confused.

"As I said, you'll find out soon. Let's get going. We'll need all the help we can get." Numbuh 0 said.

"But Numbuh 0, almost every single operative has been Senior Citi-zombifield." I said.

"Who said anything about getting help from the Kids Next Door?" Numbuh 0 asked. Numbuh 0 opened a secret passage that led us to the Delightful Mansion. We went up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Father in a vibrate yellow robe with pink feathers.

"Oh, happy day! It's you! Well, come on in, I guess." Father said. We walked in, much to Numbuh 1's displeasure. "Sorry for the mess. Like I care anymore."

"Why don't you take off that ridiculous outfit?" Numbuh 0 asked.

"What this? It matches my eyes." Father said.

"Not that. This!" Numbuh 0 exclaimed, grabbin and tearing off both the robe and Father's silhouette suit, revealing his reveal self. I hadn't seen his real self in a long time. "Say 'uncle' son."

"But we haven't lost yet." Numbuh said.

"And you're suppose to be the smart one. I'm your dad's brother, Benedict. Your uncle!" Father said. Numbuh 1 had a momentary breakdown. "I'm also, Erika's father."

"Numbuh 7! Your father is actually Father?!" Numbuh asked, shocked.

"You're surprised that I didn't tell you something like that?" I asked.

"But if your my uncle and Numbuh 7's father, then that makes Grandfather OUR grandfather!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed.

"What are you? President of the obvious club or something?" Father asked, sarcastically.

"That's enough! Alright Ben. You know what it's like when Pappy controls the world. This is a second chance, your chance to do the right thing. But I've got a plan. We'll need the help of you and your so-called children." Numbuh 0 said. I heard some kind of humming from behind me. I saw the DCFDTL pointing a ray gun at Numbuh 0.

"How about a helping of this?!" the DCFDTL exlaimed. Both me and Numbuh 1 pushed Numbuh 0 out of the way. The DCFDTL got closer and we're about to fire when Father yanked the ray out of their hands.

"No! We have to help them." Father said.

"But Father! That's our archenemy Nigel Uno-" the DCFDTL said, but we're cut off by Father.

"Silence! It's my fault for reawakening Grandfather. Fine, he's evil which I admire, but he's also a jerk! I thought he'd at least share control of the world with me, but no-o-o! If he succeeds, I'll be nothing! Which means you'll be nothing! Now I think you like be feared by your peers, right?" Father asked.

"Yes Father." the DCFDTL said.

"Good, then we help Uncle Monty." Father said.

"Yes Father... right after we blast these KNDoofuses!" the DCFDTL exclaimed. Numbuh 0 pointed my module at them.

"Blast this!" Numbuh 0 exclaimed. He cranked the lever and zapped them.


	22. Sector Z Returns

**2nd part. Trying to work as fast as possible.**

* * *

My Pov

As the light and smoke faded, I looked at the DCFDTL. Except now, they were Sector Z! Numbuh 0.3 stepped forward.

"The members of Sector Z, thank you..." Numbuh 0.3 said, bowing her head.

"The missing members of Sector Z! The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are the missing Kids Next Door members of Sector Z! Dad! Numbuh 7! The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are the missing Kids Next Door members of Sector Z!" Numbuh 1 said, freaking out.

"How did you know?" Father asked, sneering.

"Come on, Ben, five kids with that kind of tactical genius and strategy? Had to be ex-Kids Next Door that you delightfulized until something went terribly wrong." Numbuh 0 said.

"You mean something went terribly **RIGHT**! My first Delightfulization Chamber blew a fuse, increasing its power eleventy-billionfold! I lost the machine, but gained five perfect delightful children!" Father exclaimed.

"But we thought the effects were permanent!" Numbuh 0.4 said.

"They are. I have no idea how long this transformation would last. You could revert back at any time. I'm sorry..." Numbuh 0 said. Lenny placed a hand on Connie's shoulder and she placed her hand on his.

"So, let's use the time we have! I want to do something good before I have to wear those dorky outfits again!" Numbuh 0.1 said

"What's the plan?" Numbuh 0.2 asked.

"Grandfather's coming here." Numbuh 0 said.

"How do you know?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"He wants the Book of KND." Numbuh 0 said. Numbuh 1 took the book out of his pocket.

"So, hide it again! That worked last time!" Numbuh 0.1 said.

"That's because he didn't know it existed. But now he won't quit until he's sure he's eliminated the book." Numbuh 0 said.

"There's no way on Earth we can stop him from getting the book." I said.

"You're right, not on Earth." Numbuh 0 said. Me, Numbuh 1 and Sector Z hurried to one of the mansion rockets and headed toward Moonbase. While Numbuh 1 headed to the control room, me and Sector Z held off the Senior Citi-zombies. While I felt happy that I could fight with my team again, I was afraid. If using a twenty-billion fold powered Recommissioning Module didn't work, than nothing would. After dealing with all of them, I quickly ran to the control room.

"Numbuh 0.6, wait!" Numbuh 0.4 called. I ran faster. I gave them an hour at the most and had timed it. If they didn't change back in that time, then they were freed. I made it to the control room and saw Numbuh 1 being attacked by a Senior Citi-zombifield Sector V. I jumped in and helped him, but even with my help it wasn't enough.

"It's no good, Numbuh 7. We can't fight all of them alone. We've always had a team to back us up." Numbuh 1 said.

"I know..." I said.

"Well then. It's a good thing we're on your team now, huh?" Numbuh 0.1 asked. I looked and saw Sector Z. They jumped and landed around us.

"This is gonna be... delightful." Numbuh 0.3 said. Sector V and Sector Z engaged in battle. Numbuh began typing in the coordinate code and the Moonbase began turning to Earth. I turned my back for a quick moment only for both me and Numbuh 1 to be grabbed by Numbuh 2. Thankfully, I had put a blue bubble shield around both of us. Numbuh 2 threw us at the keyboard, destroying it and our shields. He started coming toward us.

"Hey! Tapioca tush!" Numbuh 0.2 yelled. Numbuh 0.2 threw his spear and hit Numbuh 2 in the head. "Catch." Numbuh 2 stumble and hit a closet, causing several birthday suits to fall out. Numbuh 1 helped me up.

"Thanks David. I don't know what we'd do without you guys." Numbuh 1 said.

"Yeah..." I said. My watch beeped. The hour was up. I looked at my team, but nothing happened. It worked.

"Targeting system destroyed! Targeting system destroyed!" the computer said.

"Looks like we've got to do it the hard way." Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 1 opened a drawer and pressed a button.

"Manuel targeting system activated." the computer said. Eleven bikes popped up from the ground.

"Even with all of us, it will take forever to get enough power." I said. That's when my eyes fell on to Numbuh 2 and the birthday suit. "Then again, maybe it won't take that long."

...

...

...

"Kids Door, battle stations!" Numbuh 1 and 0.1 called. The birthday suits were only half functional, but worked enough to where Sector V's minds were back to normal. We all pedaled like crazy to power up the targeting system. Finally, we fired the Moonbase at Earth and hit Grandfather. After Grandfather and Numbuh 0 were decommissioned, everyone returned to normal. I followed Numbuh 1 and saw him listening to a recorded message left by his dad coming from the destroyed module.

"And Erika, I want you to know something about your mother and father. You see, they was part of the Kids Next Door too. Beatrice was Numbuh 1000 and John was Numbuh 1001." Mr. Uno said. They were just as famous as Numbuh 0. "You could learn from them. Anyway, the two of you are now the keepers of the book. Make sure you and your friends all write your own stories." After that, we all went back to Sector V's treehouse.

* * *

David's Pov

Erika was sitting out on a balcony.

"What do you think is with her?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know. She tried to stay away from us the whole time on Moonbase." Lenny said.

"It's like she was scared." Constance said.

"Well, I want to know why. Numbuh 0.2, get her in here." Bruce ordered. I opened the window.

"Numbuh 0.6..." I said. She got up and came in.

"Okay... what was going on with you?" Bruce asked in a demanding tone. At first she didn't say anything. Then she started tearing up.

"I was scared." Erika whimpered.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Of losing you all again. If using a module with twenty-billion fold power wouldn't permanently recomission you guys, then nothing would and I'd never be able to live with myself knowing the whole thing was my fault." Erika said.

"Your fault?" Constance asked.

"Tell me you haven't been blaming yourself this whole time for us getting Delightfulized?" Ashley asked.

"Erika, it wasn't your fault." Lenny said.

"Yes it was." Erika said.

"How?" Bruce asked.

"Because I lead him to you! It was because of me that he found all of you. I bet if I hadn't been around this wouldn't have happened. You guys should have just let me jump in front of that car..." Erika said. She fell to her knees. We all stared at her. Father had broken her down even more than before. I got on my knees and hugged her.

"Erika, don't say that. He would have found us either way. If it hadn't been for you, we'd still be Delightfulized." I said.

"We owe you a lot." Bruce said. The rest of them crowded around her. She smiled and laughed a little.

"I'm glad you guys are back and here to stay." Erika sa8d.

"Yeah. Sector Z is back in town... for good." I said.


	23. A Budding Family

My Pov

Me and Sector Z had gone back to my house after we had gotten each of them new clothes.

 **.** Bruce wore a dark blue turtleneck, grey jeans and black boots.

 **.** David wore a red hoodie over a green T-shirt blue jeans and brown boots.

 **.** Ashley wore a light blue tank top, dark purple shorts and green and white tennis shoes.

 **.** Lenny wore and yellow T-shirt with a orange jacket, blue jeans and red and white tennis shoes.

 **.** Connie wore a green shirt, pink shorts and blue and white tennis shoes.

"I'm surprised you guys wanted to come to my house." I said.

"Well, Sector V told us about your mom coming back and you having a new dad and everything." Constance said. I took out my house key and opened the door. We walked inside. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I saw some watermelon slices. On it was a note: 'For you and your friends'. How did Mom know I was bringing people over? I took them out to the living room where everyone was watching TV. I sat the plate down and each of us took a slice of watermelon.

"This watermelon's really sweet!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Yeah! It's delicious!" Lenny said, licking his lips.

"Yeah. When it comes to fruit, my dad tries to get fresh fruit. And he only gets vegetables that I'd eat, meaning no broccoli!" I said.

"No way! Most adults try shoving broccoli down kids' throats." Bruce said. I shook my head.

"Not my dad. He's like a kid at heart. He's able to understand how kids feel. That makes him a really good doctor." I said.

"So, where are your parents?" David asked.

"Mom took my dogs to the vet for a check up and Dad should be getting home soon." I said. After a while, I heard the door open followed by barking. Then, two little blurs zipped around the corner of the couch before jumping into my lap. It was my dogs of course. "Hello you two."

"Honey, is that you?" Mom asked. I got off the couch and ran over to my mom and hugged her. Despite knowing she was finally back, I still would feel relieved when she would come back home. She was in her silhouette suit, which was outlined in blue. Also, when she was in her silhouette suit, she emitted this sparkling love aura. It could rub off on people around her and make them sparkle with the aura. "How is my precious baby girl?"

"Fine." I said. That's when she turned her attention to Sector Z. They shrank behind the couch, somewhat afraid of my mom. "Mom, these are my bestest friends; Bruce, David, Ashley, Lenny and Connie." Her silhouette faded and she smiled warmly at them.

"Are they staying for dinner?" Mom asked. I gently pushed her in the kitchen while the others played with my dogs. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Well, actually... I was hoping they could stay way past dinner. Like about... forever?" I asked.

"Honey I know that they're your friends, but I'm sure that they're parents want them home." Mom said. I sort of froze. How was I suppose to tell her that their parents were either dead or had abandoned them and that they were brainwashed and adopted by Father? "My goodness! Those poor dears! How could Ben do that to five innocent children?!"

"Huh? How did you know what he did?" I asked.

"One of mine and your powers is psychic abilities such as telepathy, telekinesis and mind-reading. That's how I knew you were bringing friends over and what you were thinking. I'd love for them to stay, but let's see if it's okay with your dad first." Mom said. So, I went back out to the living room.

"Hey guys. Are my pups behaving?" I asked.

"They're so cute!" Constance said.

"Hey, what would you guys think about living here?" I asked.

"Living with you would be awesome. Your mom seems like a good adult and the way you talk about your dad, he sounds great too." Ashley said.

"There's just one thing you need to know about him before he gets home. He's... Father's twin brother." I said. I noticed the shock appear on their faces. "Don't worry! He's the exact opposite of Father. He loves kids, he's kind, he's caring and he's loving. He's an awesome daddy."

"Well, if you say so Erika. We all trust your judgment." Bruce said. After about another hour, I heard a car pulling up.

"Daddy's home!" I jumped up and ran to the door. It opened to reveal my dad, who looked exhausted. "Hi Daddy. Long day?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe it. But, coming home to you and your mother makes it worth it." Dad said. That's when he noticed the others. " Hello. Who are all of you?"

"These are Erika's dearest friends. That's Connie, that's David, that's Lenny, that's Bruce and that's Ashley." Mom said.

"Nice to meet you all." Dad said. He held out his hand. At first, the others were hesitant, but then one by one they shook his hand. After a while, we all sat down at dinner. I felt happy having my teammates here. It was almost like they were my brothers and sisters again, except this time I like the feeling of it. After a while, we all sat in the living room and watched a movie. I don't how it end, seeing as I fell alseep. All six of us did. Well, after the day we had can you blame us?

* * *

John's Pov

The movie was over and I was beat.

"Aww. John, look." Beatrice said. I looked and saw Erika and her friends alseep. Chocolate was sleeping on David's lap and Vanilla was asleep on Erika's lap.

"Let's get them all to bed." I whispered. We first took Lenny and Constance to separate guest rooms, then Ashley and Bruce to other rooms not too far from them, then finally we went to get Erika and David when he woke up.

"Where am I?" David asked, sleepily.

"You're at our house David. You fell alseep sweetheart." Beatrice said. He was out of it, but nodded. I threw one of his arms over my shoulders and carried him upstairs, while Beatrice carried Erika and her dogs. I placed David on his bed and pulled the blankets over him. I patted his back.

"Good night, Dad." David mumbled in his sleep. I smiled. Lenny and Bruce had said the same thing to me and the girls had called Beatrice 'mom'. Maybe in time, we could be parents to these kids. I had caught a glimpse of the files from Erika and with what these kids have gone through, they needed all the love and care we could give them.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long to post and sorry if it sucks. Also, I've been hired at my first job. Since I'mjust starting out, I'll only be working 15-20 hours a week. But, since I don't know my schedule yet, I will be putting off my writing for a while. At least until I get use to the schedule.**


	24. Bad News & Good News

**This may be the last chapter for a while. Also, each of the Sector Z members are going to have a heartful talk with Erika's parents. They may be a little OOC but this will dive into the emotions they may be surpressing.**

* * *

My Pov

I woke up and found I was in bed. Dad and Mom must have brought me upstairs. I got up went into the hall, when I heard five other doors open. I looked and saw Sector Z.

"Morning you guys." I greeted.

"Where are we?" Lenny asked, yawning.

"My house, remember?" I said.

"How'd we get upstairs?" Bruce asked.

"My parents must have carried us up and put all of us to bed." I said. We all walk down stairs and saw Mom making breakfast.

"Morning kids. Sleep well?" Mom asked.

"Very well, thank you Mrs. Paisley." Ashley said. We all sat down and ate breakfast.

"Where's Mr. Paisley?" Constance asked.

"He got beeped into work around 5:30." Mom said. After eating we got dressed in our regular clothes and decided to head to the park. We played tag and the others seemed to be having so much fun. It had been a long time since they had played with other willing kids.

"Guys, I can't tell you how happy I am that you're all here." I said.

"Well, we're happy to be freed from the Delightfulization. Although, it's a little weird." David said.

"What?" I asked.

"Seeing you around our age now. Before you were two to three years younger than us. Now, you're the same age as us." David said.

"It does feel weird. We stayed the same age while everyone else aged." Ashley said.

"Well, I'm just glad everything is as it should be. Althought, I'm worried about Father. What if he comes after you guys again?" I asked.

"Please! He won't get us again. The last time we were caught off-guard. But not again!" Bruce said.

"Still, we'll have to be on the lookout." Lenny said. After about two hours, we headed home. On the way back, we passed, the Delightful Mansion. I noticed everyone shaking a little. No matter how tough they were, they couldn't hide the fear they felt just being near that prison. Suddenly, the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine charged toward us.

"RUN!" I screamed. We all ran as fast as we could. One of its claws shot out and grabbed me.

"Erika!" Constance yelled. The claw pulled me to the machine and threw me into an open compartment. I found myself in a small area. A small puff a gas hit my face and I felt drowsy. I blacked out. When I came to, I found myself strapped to a steel table. I tried to move, but no luck.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud.

"You're in my private lab." a familiar voice said. I looked and saw Father.

"What am I doing here? What did you do to me?" I demamded.

"Don't worry. I didn't do anything to you directly. All I did was extract all the Delightfulization energy from you and put it to better use. Isn't that right, Erin?" Father asked. A girl stepped out of the shadows, revealing a Delightfulized version of me.

"Yes Father." Erin said.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"A clone I had made of you and Delightfulized with the energy I extracted. My other Delightful Children wanted to have their sister back." Father said.

"What other children?" I asked. That when my eyes widen. The DCFDTL stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Numbuh 0.6. How delightful to see you again." the DCFDTL said.

"How are you here?" I asked. Father held up my Recommissioning Module.

"Seems that your module had different effects than what you thought. It seemed to not only recommissioned your little friends, it split my delightful children from those brats." Father said. The Delightful me walked over to the DCFDTL and merged with them.

"Father, what will you do with Numbuh 0.6?" the DCFDTL asked.

"She's of no use to me anymore. Get rid of her." Father said. Just then, a large part of the roof blew out and Sector V and Z appeared.

"Hold it Father! We're here to-what the?!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. Everyone looked in shock at the DCFDTL, especially at the Delightful me.

"Hello Kids Next Dopes. Have you met our little sister, Erin?" the DCFDTL asked, sneering.

"How are their two Numbuh 0.6s?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Our sister is not part of your stupid organization of spoiled brats!" the DCFDTL exclaimed. I managed to wriggled free. I jumped over the DCFDTL and ran to my team.

"Erika!" Ashley exclaimed. She hugged me. Father: "Oh, how sweet. Now, all of you brats GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Instead of fighting, we ran for it. We all went back to Sector V's treehouse.

"What the crud was that?" Numbuh 4 asked. I quickly repeated everything Father had said to me.

"Man! The Delightful Children are back to haunt us again." Numbuh 5 said.

"Just when we get free from them, they come back." Bruce groaned.

"Well, the only good news is that he won't have any reason to come after us." David said.

"Yeah. We just have to worry about the zombies trying to destroy us." Lenny said. Me and Sector Z all went home.

"Well, that was one thing I wish I hadn't seen. I could have gone my life without seeing those delight snobs again." I said. We walked in to the house and we're greeted by my happy puppies. "Hello!"

"Oh, hey kids. Have fun at the park?" Dad asked. We all nodded. "Good. Um... Erika, your mother and I want to talk to each of your friends. Separately." We all looked at each other. Then we agreed. "Okay then. Bruce, we'll talk with you first." Bruce followed Dad upstairs while we waited in the living room.

* * *

Bruce's Pov

I followed Erika's dad into his study. Erika's mom was there.

"Hello Bruce. Sit down." Mrs. Paisley said. She patted the chair next to her. I sat down and Mr. Paisley sat down in front of me.

"Bruce... do you like staying here?" Mr. Paisley asked.

"Yeah. You guys are great. Makes me wish I had parents like you." I said.

"Would you want us to be?" Mr. Paisley asked. I felt a knot form in my stomach. Having them as my parents would be awesome but... what if they got sick of me and ditch me like my other parents? "Bruce, we'd never abandon you." How did she do that?

"She has telekinetic powers. Mind-reading is one of them." Mr. Paisley said. Oh.

"I know you wouldn't. It's just... I..." I stammered. I heard my voice cracking and felt tears coming to my eyes. No no no no. I can't do this.

"Bruce it's okay if you want to cry." Mrs. Paisley said. I shook my head. I felt her hug me. "It's okay sweetheart. It's okay." I gripped on to her.

"Bruce we want to be there for you, but only if you want us to." Mr. Paisley said.

"I do. Having parents like you would be awesome." I said. Mr. Paisley hugged me. I felt the happiest I had ever felt in a long time.

* * *

David's Pov

After Bruce came downstairs, I went up. I sat down, with Erika's mom next to me and her dad in front of me.

"David, do you like it here?" Mr. Paisley asked.

"Well, considering this is the first actual house I've lived in willingly, yes. Having you two around shows me that not all adults are evil. Erika's lucky to have parents like you. I wish I did." I said.

"David, we're wanting to adopt you and your friends, but only if you want us to." Mrs. Paisley said. I clenched my fists. Most of my life had been hell. Squatting in a shed, seeing my parents shooting up heroine and smoking marijuana, always hungry and dirty, getting beat up on a weekly basis.

"I..." I muttered. I could feel myself shaking uncontrollably. Erika's mom clasped my hands. I cringed a little. This was the first an adult had made gentle contact with me. Any other time, an adult was attacking me and my friends. Her thumbs rubbed the back of my hands. Just that small gentle action made me cry. She hugged me and patted my back.

"David, we want to be there for you as parents." Mr. Paisley said.

"You're both amazing. I'd love you guys has my parents." I said. They both hugged me. For the first time, I felt genuine love.

* * *

Ashley's Pov

After David came downstairs, I went up. I sat down, with Erika's mom next to me and her dad in front of me.

"Ashley, are you happy here?" Mrs. Paisley asked.

"Of course. Being here makes me feel like I had a real family. I mean my parents both-" I trailed offI went silent.

"Ashley, we know about your parents. And frankly, they made the worst choice in their lives giving you up." Mr. Paisley said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Honey, you're a smart, brave and wonderful girl. They had a mistake not giving you a chance and raising you. We'd never do that." Mrs. Paisley said.

"You guys want to be my parents?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't we? Having another daughter, especially one like you, would be wonderful. And Erika looks having all of you here." Mr. Paisley said. I smiled felt myself tearing up. They both hugged me.

"I'd love to have you as my parents." i said. I finally felt like I belonged in a family.

* * *

Lenny's Pov

After Ashley came downstairs, I went up. I sat down, with Erika's mom next to me and her dad in front of me.

"Hey Lenny. How are you?" Mr. Paisley asked.

"Fine Mr. Paisley. What did you need to talk to each of us about?" I said.

"Well, we both want to know if you're all happy here and that you like living here." Mr. Paisley said.

"Of course. I can't tell you how grateful I am. How grateful we all are." I said.

"Lenny... has the small time you been here with us been good?" Mrs. Paisley asked.

"Yes. I've never felt so happy and wanted in my life. I mean... my dad never wanted me and apparently neither did my mom." I said.

"Lenny don't think that!" Mr. Paisley exclaimed. He gripped my shoulders. "The man who is biologically your father doesn't deserve that title and your mother did love you, she probably wasn't able to take care of you." I felt all my repressed sadness and it flooded out. Both of them hugged me.

"Lenny, do you want to stay here with us?" Mrs. Paisley asked.

"Yeah. You guys are awesome adults and awesome parents." I said.

* * *

Constance's Pov

After Lenny came downstairs, I went up. I sat down, with Erika's mom next to me and her dad in front of me.

"Connie, how did you come to the U.S?" Mr. Paisley asked.

"I was a prodigy from a young age, so my parents sent me here to get study. When they came to see me their plane crashed, killing them." I started crying. "After that, I was kicked out of the school. Lenny found me and brought me to the others. They've been my family since then." I explained.

"Connie... my husband and I have talked about it and we want to adopt the five of you." Mrs. Paisley said. I gasped a little, but then smiled. Mr. Paisley wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You both remind me a lot of my parents. I'd love that." I said.

"Well then. I'll head down to the adoption agency and get the ball rolling on that." Mr. Paisley said.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _A few weeks later_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Sector Z had been adopted by Erika's parents after a few weeks. One day Erika and David sat underneath a large tree in the garden.

"Numbuh 0.2-I mean, David?" Erika stammered.

"Yeah Erika?" David said. She fumbled with her words.

"I... um... want to tell you something that's been on my mind for a while." Erika said.

"Yeah, well... there's something that I want to tell you. But you go first." David said.

"Well... I... I... really like you a lot. I think I may have a crush on you." Erika said. David expression turn into one of surprise.

"Really? Since when?" David asked.

"Truthfully? I know this is gonna sound really corny so feel free to laugh, but the first time I met you. When you saved me from jumping in front of that car." Erika said. For a while David didn't say anything. Erika began shaking, fearing she would be rejected. Then David gripped her shoulders, causing her to look at him. First he kisses her on her cheek. Erika blushes a deep red.

"Erika, I will care for you as a brother until you're thirteen. Then..." He kissed her on lips. Erika's eyes widen. "We can be together. I really like you a lot too." David said. Erika jumped up to David and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I really do like you David. I... love you." Erika said.

"I love you too." David said.

* * *

 **Longest chapter I have ever typed. I apologize if it sucks.**


	25. Operation VIDEOGAME

**Well, I decided to just do Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. I don't feel as strong about Operation S.O.D.A. as I do about this one. I'm doing this to add more chapters, otherwise the story who be over soon.**

* * *

My Pov

It had been about a week since me and David told each other how we felt. I felt much more comfortable around David now that I was a jittery mess. We all wanted to goto the beach, but Bruce decided we should go hang out with Numbuh 1 and the others. They had welcomed Sector Z into their treehouse so now two Sectors occupied it. We got up to the main room and saw everyone but Numbuh 1 tied up in tolietpaper. That's when I saw the Tolietnator.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, demandingly. The Tolietnator turned and saw us.

"What?! There are more of you? No fair!" the Tolietnator whined. I pulled out my M.U.S.K.E.E.T. and fired several shots at him. Finally, the six of us hurled him out the window.

"Who was that loser?" Bruce asked.

"The Tolietnator. The lamest adult villain there is. He's also Numbuh 4's uncle." I said.

"Hey! They don't need to know that." Numbuh snapped.

"Thanks Sector Z." Numbuh 5 said. Numbuh 1 took off the helmet he was wearing.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that it was really the Tolietnator?" Numbuh 1 asked. That's when the alarm system went off. We all gathered around the monitor. Numbuh 86's face appeared.

"Attention, Sectors V. This is Numbuh 86. While you slackers were loungein' around doin' nothin', there's been an incident at Kids Next Door Artic Base!" Numbuh 86 exclaimed.

"What kind of incident?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"The kind of incident where all of the Kids Next Door's greatest villains have escaped from our maximum security prison. I'd get a real Sector to help but everyone else is at the beach!" Numbuh 86 exclaimed.

"I told you we should have gone to the beach." Ashley said. That's when Numbuh 86 noticed us.

"Sector Z, perfect! I think you should handle this assignment instead." Numbuh 86 said.

"I think all of us should." David said.

"That's true. If everyone else isn't available, then we'll need all the kidpower we can get." Lenny explained.

"Eleven kids are better than six. We'll have those adults back under lock and key in no time." Constance said.

"Very well. As soon as you've captured them, bring them to our extra-super-triple maximum security prison on the dark side of the moon." Numbuh 86 commanded.

"An extra-super-triple maximum security prison? What a perfect place to cheer up those meanies." Numbuh 3 said.

"So what are you dopes standin' around for?! Grandma Stuffum has taken over the Sprinkle Puff Doughnut Shop and is fillin' the doughnuts with spinach! Get over there and haul her cholesterol clogged butt up to the Moonbase. And step on it! Numbuh 86, out." Numbuh 86 said. The monitor shut off.

"Spinach filled doughnuts?! Did Numbuh 5 mention that she is allergic to gross?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"We've got to stop her!" Numbuh 2 said.

"We can't all go. 1. it will draw attention, 2. we need to find out who else escaped and 3. we shouldn't leave the treehouse unguarded." I said.

"Excellent points, Numbuh 0.6. I'll need you and Numbuh 0.4 to come with me." Numbuh 1 said.

"Me and Numbuh 4 will guard the treehouse. The rest of you, find the other villains." Bruce said.

"Wait, why do I have to stay here?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"As Numbuh 0.6 pointed out we can't leave the treehouse unguarded. We need at least two operatives here in case the villains try a sneak attack." Numbuh 1 said. All of us, except Numbuh 4 and Bruce, headed out. Me, Lenny and Numbuh 1 headed to the doughnut shop. We got there and I peeked through a window. I saw Grandma Stuffum. She was shuffling through the selves when she snapped her attention toward me. I ducked down and ran back to the alley where the boys were. I heard the shop door open and close after a while. We carefully crept toward the door.

"We need to hurry and stop her." Lenny said. Numbuh handed both of us a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.

"I want you guys to havery a backup weapons." Numbuh 1 said. Me and Lenny adjusted our clothes. Anytime me and Sector Z went into battle, we'd change into our uniforms. We tucked the weapons away. Numbuh 1 placed his ear against the door. "All right. Are we ready?" We both nodded and Numbuh 1 opened the door. We rushed inside. We were unaware of a fly spy camera watching us.

* * *

Father's Pov

I watched as Numbuh 1 and the two members of Sector Z went into the shop. The plan was being set in motion.

"Father?" I turned to my perfect children. "Have those Kids Next Door arrived at the shop?" the DCFDTL asked.

"Yes. And knowing them, they will help push the plan forward without realizing it." I said. I laughed and my children laughed with me. "Now all we have to do is wait."

* * *

 **Okay, I'm trying to think what everyone's Powuh Shot icons could be. I'm thinking Bruce: Popcorn, David: Jelly Bean, Ashley: Cotton Candy, Lenny: Lollipop, Constance: Cupcake and Erika: Bubblegum.**


	26. Protecting the Donuts

My Pov

We carefully snuck through the shop. We went into the back room and saw a gihugic oven.

"Why would Gramma Stuffum need a oven that big?" I asked. That's when Gramma Stuffum's voice came from a speaker.

"Why just have a bunch of TINY doughnuts when just ONE of my mega-doughnuts can plump you up oh so nicely!?" Gramma Stuffum exclaimed.

"We won't let you do this!" Lenny said.

"You'll never get away with this, Gramma Stuffum!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed.

"Oh, but my Spinach Soldiers beg to differ!" Gramma Stuffum said. Many of them started popping up.

"Kids Next Door, battle stations!" Numbuh 1 called. We charged foward, shooting the Spinach Soldiers with our G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. Then, several of Gramma Stuffum's Lunch Ladies came at us. We managed to take them out before traveling farther into the shop. We came to another room, where boiling red liquid filled the floor below us and broccoli infused gas spouted from nozzles on small platforms.

"Figures she's making this hard, but we can't stop now." I said.

"Adults never realize they can't win against Kids Next Door noperative mtater what because we nevery give up." Lenny said.

"Gramma Stuffum, we will neverallow you to deny kids the sugary-sweet taste of Sprinkle Puff Donuts! You're going back to prison where you'll never touch another spatula again!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed.

"Oh you sweet little children, you'll never make it out of my oven uncooked!" Stuffum said. Numbuh 1 handed me and Lenny a grappling shot.

"Aim carefully and time it just right." Numbuh advised. We managed to get to a steady platform, just missing the broccoli gas. However, we ended up stuck.

"Now what?" Lenny asked. That's when several doughnuts were shot up by small spouts of the red liquid.

"That's it. We can use the donuts to get across. Be careful and watch your step." Numbuh 1 said. One by one, each of us hopped on one donut and thenanotger, staying only one donut behind the other. Finally we made it to the small platform beneath a vent. The small platform lifted us into the vent and we ended up in a ridiculously gihugic ventilation duct. I looked down and saw a large fan.

"How are we suppose to get up there?" Lenny asked. I looked up and saw the door was several feet above the ground. I noticed a switch.

"I think I got an idea." I said. I went to the switch box and pulled down the lever, turning on the fan. Merely jumping up, propelled us several feet into the air. Thankfully, there were several moving platforms for us to land on. We got up to the door only to find it locked.

"There must be a way to open this door." Numbuh 1 said.

"Be back." I said. I decided to go up farther. That's when I spotted a switch. I pulled it down and the door opened.

"The door's open Numbuh 0.6. Let's go!" Lenny yelled up to me. I jumped down and let myself fall and Lenny grabbed my hand and pulled me into the doorway. We hurried farther in.

We used our grappling shots to get down to the ground. The whole floor area of the room was covered in something.

"What is this goo?" I asked. Lenny scooped some on his fingers and tasted it.

"It's donut batter." Lenny said.

"There's enough here to feed all the hungry kids in the world." Numbuh 1 said.

"It won't matter if Gramma Stuffum uses all this batter to make spinach-filled, anchovy sprinkle-covered donuts!" I exclaimed, disgusted.

"She's right! We have to hurry and stop Stuffum." Lenny said. We hurried through, fighting off Lunch Ladies and Food Soldiers that would come out of the batter. Finally we made it to the final room. That's when Gramma Stuffum appeared in some kind of machine.

"So... haven't had enough of Gramma's cooking yet I see..." Stuffum said.

"Stuff it, Stuffum! It's time to trade in your oven-mitts for hand-cufffs!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed.

"You've cooked your last meal!" Lenny said.

"You should make this easy and come quietly." I said.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho... but I'm afraid you haven't cleaned your platesyet my skinny scarecrows! Not to worry... my Chunk Wagon has just ze thing to helps you children put some... MEAT ON YOUR BONES!" Stuffum exclaimed.

"Looks like we should have ordered out to eat!" Numbuh 1 gasped. Gramma Stuffum charged at us. We each fired our G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. but she had a shield around her. I noticed a switch on the wall. I ran over and over and pulled it. The meat hooks above us brought out large donut. Once it was over the vant, a hose drained the donut of all its jelly filling. I pulled the switch again, except this time a donut dropped to the ground. Gramma Stuffum went after it and her Chunk Wagon started pulverizing it. I noticed a switch on the vant and one on the far wall.

"Numbuh 1, the switch on the wall!" I said, pointing to it. He spotted it and ran for it, taking out any Spinach Soldiers that got in the way. He pulled theswitch, causing the cute under Stuffum to opened, trapping her in a small space.

"Numbuh 0.4! Pull the switch on the vant. The sugary-sweetness of the jelly should disable the Chunk Wagon's shield." Numbuh 1 said. Lenny jumped over several soldiers, while shooting them in the process, and pulled the switch. The vant emptied into the space, destroying the shield. We fire our weapons at Stuffum and her machine powered off.

"Hope you didn't have any dinner plans. You may just have to cancel." I said.

"Let's go." Lenny said. He slapped a pair of cuffs on her. That's when I heard my P.I.P.E.R. go off. I pulled it out and heard Bruce's voice.

"Numbuh 1! Numbuh 0.4! Numbuh 0.6! Come in!" Bruce called.

"Numbuh 0.6, speaking. What's wrong Numbuh 0.1?" I asked. That's when Numbuh 4 cut in.

"Numbuh 1, I really have to go to the bathroom!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed.

"He has to ask premission for that?" Lenny asked, confused. Numbuh 1 shook his head and took my P.I.P.E.R.

"Well, you don't need my premission." Numbuh 1 said.

"I know! It's just that all of the toilets are clogged with-" Numbuh 4 said.

"Ew!" I exclaimed.

"We don't need to know that!" Lenny groaned.

Numbuh 1: "Gross, Numbuh 4! What have I told you about keeping it in the bowl?" Numbuh 1 said.

"That's the thing; he hasn't gone yet. There some kind of gross slime all over the treehouse. It looked like someone just blew their nose everywhere." Bruce said.

"Sounds like the Common Cold's work." I said.

"My thoughts exactly. You guys break out the Vitamin C weapons and wait for backup. Attention, members of Sectors V and Z! This is a Super-Double Code Blurpleberry. The treehouse is under attack!" Numbuh 1 alerted.

"Copy that. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 0.2 are on it." Numbuh 5 said.

"Roger that! We'll locate and capture the Common Cold. You guys worry about transporting Gramma Stuffum here." David said.

"Right. Let's move." Numbuh 1 said. We grabbed Stuffum and hurried back.


End file.
